Rainbow Rocks: Long Live Rock 'N Roll
by Captain Alaska
Summary: *Warning Spoilers Ahead* A what if scenario. What if there was a third main band in the film? A third band that was underestimated by both the Dazzlings and the Rainbooms? A third band that had no clue what was really going on, yet at the same time, had a capable chance of winning? A third band that holds no Equestrian magic, but wields a great power: The Power of Rock 'N Roll.
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow Rocks: Long Live Rock 'N Roll**

_First off: Merry Christmas fanfiction! _

_Author Note: Thanks to Netflix, I recently watched Rainbow Rocks. While I did like it better than the first EG movie, I felt that it didn't have much ROCK in it considering it's called 'Rainbow Rocks.' So, I wanted to write my own alternate version of Rainbow Rocks with an all new character with his own band. Basically, it's a 'What-if' scenario where there is a third band that is awaiting its chance in the shadows and is completely underestimated by both the Dazzlings and the Rainbooms. The ending will be slightly different than the one we got. _

_Anyways, I hope you guys like my what if scenario/alternate version to Rainbow Rocks. _

**_Casey Knight belongs to me. If you wish to use him, please ask permission first._**

* * *

><p><strong>(Canterlot High. 3rd Person POV)<strong>

The final bell of the day had rung and the hallways of Canterlot High School were flooded with the student body, eager to leave school and relax after a long day. A creme yellow colored girl with pink hair carried several textbooks and a binder with her through the hallway. Turning the dial on her locker, the girl stuffed the textbooks and binder onto the shelf of her locker and grabbed her backpack. "Hello my little friends, are you doing alright?" A timid voice came from the girl's mouth. She reached into her pocket and produced some Nutter Butter bites and fed them to a rabbit, a squirrel and a chipmunk.

The girl was so preoccupied with feeding her little friends that she didn't notice a tall figure looming behind her. The figure wrapped its arms around her torso, forcing a shriek to emit from the girl. "Sorry Fluttershy," a British boy's voice apologized as Fluttershy clutched her chest, "how're your animals doing?" the boy asked and helped her back onto her feet.

"Th-they're doing fine Casey," Fluttershy replied and gathered herself back up. Casey picked up the little rabbit and lightly scratched its head, forcing its ears to droop low and its foot to start kicking. "You're still one of the few people that Angel actually likes," Fluttershy giggled.

"Well, I try to make friends with my best friend, seeing as how we were separated for two years when I moved to another state," Casey replied and set the bunny back into Fluttershy's arms. "I'm glad that your other friends took me in, sort of. I don't think Rainbow likes me that much to be honest," Casey admitted as he looked down the hallway to see the cyan girl in question as she mingled with other girls.

"Oh, she just likes to be protective of me. You know she took me under her wing in Junior High and she doesn't want anything bad to happen to me," Fluttershy shut her locker door and started to walk down the hallway, wading through the sea of other students.

"I understand that, but you know I have no romantic interests in you Fluttershy, you're just my best friend that's a girl," Casey grinned and adjusted the strap of his backpack.

"And don't you forget it buster," another voice broke through the the void. Casey and Fluttershy turned around to see a milk colored girl with electric purple sunglasses and multi-colored blue hair.

"Of course not babe," Casey replied and quickly pecked Vinyl Scratch on the lips.

"Ah, I'm just teasing Casey, you know I'm not the jealous type," Vinyl lightly punched her boyfriend on the shoulder. The british boy rubbed his shoulder and rolled his eyes playfully as he walked down the hallway with his best friend and girlfriend. Suddenly, the intercom crackled to life with Principal Celestia's voice coming over.

"Attention Students, Vice Principal Luna and myself have to decided to host a musical showcase, any band that wants to join, can. All you have to do is sign up at the office by Friday at 3:00 and have your own poster with your band name or logo, we hope to hear some of the best musical talents join in," the intercom shut off. The trio were enjoying the current silence of the hallway, until it erupted with enthusiasm and excitement.

"Yo Snips, we should totally do our rap thing!" Snails shook his body excitedly.

"Lyra, do you want to tear up the piano like old times?" Bon Bon questioned.

"YEAH!" Bulk Biceps took out his violin and held it up like a trophy. Fluttershy, Vinyl and Casey all shook their heads at the ruckus that had blown up thanks to the principal and vice principal.

"You and Vinyl should sign up Casey!" Fluttershy thought up as the chaos in the halls resumed. The couple looked at each other and snickered at the meek girl's suggestion. Fluttershy's shoulders drooped, confused as to why her friends were snickering.

"We'd like to Fluttershy," Vinyl held Fluttershy's shoulder, "but we'd like to have at least a full band. I'm only used for the keyboard and the backbeat, and Casey here is the singer and lead guitarist," she explained.

"Yeah, we still need a bassist and someone or the drum kit, possibly a second guitarist like Def Leppard" Casey added, "and we don't see three other students lining up to join our "band" that we don't even have a name for," he concluded as they rounded a corner and bumped into Fluttershy's other friends.

"Fluttershy, there you are!" Rainbow exclaimed and grabbed her wrist, "come on, we gotta sign up and start practicing for the Showcase!" the teenager yanked Fluttershy away. "The Rainbooms are gonna rock the school!" Casey couldn't contain himself and started laughing at Rainbow's enthusiasm.

"What's so funny there partner?" Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Did somebody make a joke? I missed it, tell it again!" Pinkie Pie begged.

"Please, you guys can't rock if all you play is Pop music," Casey chuckled.

"Sorry girls, but I gotta agree with him," Vinyl apologized, "pop music isn't the same as rock and roll." Rainbow relinquished Fluttershy's wrist and glared down at Vinyl with her hands on her hips.

"Says the girl who likes to play dub step music," she pointed out.

"Yeah so? I can be DJ-Pon3 whenever I want to; I'm Vinyl when I'm rocking out with Casey," Vinyl explained to Rainbow.

"Now darlings, we don't have to lower ourselves to petty insults, pop music and, ugh, rock and roll are both very excellent genres of music, can't we get along?" Rarity questioned, attempting to ease the little tension that began to brew.

"Pop is okay, but Rock and Roll is the greatest music genre ever made," Casey replied.

"Yeah right Knight," Rainbow called Casey by his last night, "you and your girlfriend don't even have a real band, and even if you did, the Rainbooms would totally wipe the floor with your butts," Rainbow smugly proclaimed.

"Well, you can think that, but good luck to ya in the showcase Rainbooms, and rock that tambourine Fluttershy!" Casey whisked Vinyl away to leave the school. Rainbow growled at Casey and Vinyl as they left and turned around to face her friends.

"Fluttershy, why do you even hang out with that guy? He's a total music know-it-all," Rainbow complained.

"Oh, he just likes classic rock Rainbow," Fluttershy explained, "but he's a nice guy once you really get to know him. You might like him, he is a lot like you," Fluttershy added.

"Whatever, rock is a dying breed, pop is the new king of music," Rainbow replied and slipped her backpack over her shoulder. "Meet me at my house at 5:00, we need to start practicing, and I'll sign us up, Rarity, you start thinking of poster ideas," the athletic girl ordered her friends as she exited the school.

"So, is anyone going to tell me the joke, I still didn't get it," Pinkie Pie blurted out.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Casey and Vinyl)<strong>

The two hadn't left the school just yet. Casey had sat down on a concrete bench outside the courtyard of the school while Vinyl slid on one headphone cup over her left ear so she could hear her boyfriend. "Don't worry Vinyl, they didn't get to me," Casey chewed on his eraser.

"Oh I know Casey, but don't you wanna sign up? With my backbeat, your singing and awesome guitar solos, I think we could rock the showcase," Vinyl played with his ear. Casey smirked and continued to doodle on his journal page, coming up with not only a band logo, but a name as well.

"I wouldn't mind it, but I'd rather have a full band, no offense to you babe," Casey reassured Vinyl.

"Eh, I get what you're sayin' Casey, but where are we gonna find two or three other people who'll want to join a band with no name?" The DJ replied and switched songs on her iPhone. Casey gasped and started to scribble something down on one of his doodles and grinned like the Joker.

"I don't know about other members, but I think I found us a name Vinyl," Casey shoved his notebook into Viny's face.

"That's rad Casey, but where'd you come up with it?" Vinyl handed the notebook back to her boyfriend where he shoved it into his backpack. Before he answered, he gathered up the balled up pieces of paper that fell out of his backpack and threw them into the nearby rubbish bin.

"It was the original name for Def Leppard's fourth album before calling it Hysteria," Casey replied and swung his backpack around his shoulder. "Wanna grab a coffee at Starbucks real quick?" He offered.

"Nah, I'm gonna go home and work on my keyboarding," Vinyl responded and kissed Casey on the lips. "See ya around Loverboy, text me later tonight," Vinyl took off her sunglasses and winked at Casey with her magenta eyes. She put her headphones on completely and turned up the volume to drown out the street traffic.

"See ya around babe," the Brit replied and turned heels to make way for the local Starbucks. While walking, Casey couldn't help but think of his dream to be one of the greatest rock stars in the world with his girlfriend. Blynd Cheatah had always been his favorite band, being a British to boot, and had always been an inspiration of never giving up, no matter what obstacle got in their way. However, he did have an obstacle standing in his way. "Who else can we recruit for our band?" He asked himself and ran a hand through his jet black hair.

The cool evening air felt like heaven to him as a slight breeze bustled through the air. Rounding a street corner, Casey kept thinking of which songs they could play for the showcase, having written numerous hard rock to metal songs, choosing only three, maybe four at the max, wouldn't be an easy feat. But, the guitarist shoved those thoughts back into his mind as he came upon the location he was looking for. Once he got closer to the coffee shop however, the distinct sound of three familiar voices penetrated the airwaves.

"Ah can't believe our sisters are too busy ta give us pointers on music," a southern accented voice complained. Casey turned around to see the younger sisters of Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity slowly walking down the street.

"Yeah, I know they're a full time band now, but they could at least help us get better, remember how bad our first music video did on WeToob?" Sweetie Belle replied. A streetlight above Casey's head turned on immediately, just at the same time he came up with an idea.

"We can rock pretty good, we just could use a little direction. My drumming is awesome, your bass playing is getting there Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo pointed out, "and your guitar playing is almost as good as Rainbow Dash's Applebloom," the little orange girl exclaimed.

"We could try and sign up fer the Musical Showcase, I mean we aren't _that_ bad, are we?" Applebloom replied, "Ah think we could do okay."

"But we need a lead singer too, I won't be afraid to admit none of us could multi-task like that," Scootaloo added. Casey smiled and approached the trio, his idea finally coming to fruition.

"Hey girls, can I get you all a cup of hot chocolate or something?" Casey questioned. The trio turned their heads to see the British guitarist heading their way.

"Oh hey Casey, uh sure, we could go for some hot chocolate," Sweetie Belle replied. Casey held the door open for the three as they all entered the coffee shop and ordered their drinks. After finding a table, Casey laid down his idea for the three.

"Now look, I know we're somewhat good friends right?" He sipped his coffee.

"Yeah I guess. You help us with homework sometimes and you did get Diamond Tiara to stop harassing us," Scootaloo ate some whipped cream off her cocoa with a spoon.

"Right, so I have a proposition for you, how would you girls like to join Vinyl Scratch and myself in our band for the musical showcase?" Casey set down his coffee cup. Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's spoons clattered to the table in shock.

"You want us to join you and Vinyl? Why?" Sweetie Belle questioned. Casey added some sugar to his coffee quickly before responding.

"Well, I have the guitar and lead vocals locked up, and Vinyl has the keyboard; we just need a bassist, a drummer and a second guitarist for our songs," Casey explained. "And I heard your predicament outside, I'm willing to help you guys in the right direction if you really want to start a music career, or if you just want to do this for fun."

"Ah don't know Casey, we did wanna try this ourselves," Applebloom wiped some whipped cream off the table.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, it was just an idea," Casey downed some more of his coffee. "And it's not because I want to show off or beat your sister's band, I just want to have fun playing music, like all Rock 'N Roll bands of the past."

"Hold on Applebloom, this may be a good chance to show our sisters we do have what it takes to be good rock stars," Scootaloo excitedly said.

"Right, and who knows, we may be better than them!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Hold on there girls, we don't want to show off to anybody, we just want rock out," Casey assured them. The three girls huddled together and hid their mounts so Casey couldn't hear what they were saying. Casey just sipped his coffee and drummed his fingers on the table while the girls talked things over.

"Okay Casey, we'll do it," Scootaloo said after breaking the huddle with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

"Awesome! Show up at Vinyl's after school tomorrow, she has all the instruments you'll need, do you think you can learn half a dozen songs by Friday?" Casey questioned and set his now empty coffee cup down.

"You got it, but keep this a secret from Fluttershy, she'll tell our sisters and the surprise'll be ruined," Applebloom requested.

"Alright, so I'll see you three tomorrow at Vinyl's?" Casey asked and tossed his cup into the garbage.

"Yep, see ya later Casey!" Scootaloo called as Casey held the door open again. "Oh, excuse us," Scootaloo added when three teenage girls entered the coffee shop. Casey shut the door as the three girls were inside and then began his trek home.

"Geez Aadagio, are we really going to drink at this coffee shop again? The one on fifth street plays music!" One of the girls said.

"Will you stop complaining for five seconds Aria? We have work to do," the apparent pack leader said and all three began to softly chant.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cut to Opening Credits.)<strong>

A song started up as the screen faded to black. Suddenly, a rainbow of colors showered the screen as silhouettes of the characters from the previous film showed up on the background of colors.

_[The Rainbooms]_  
><em>We used to fight with each other<em>  
><em>(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)<em>  
><em>That was before we discovered<em>  
><em>(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)<em>  
><em>That when your friendship is real<em>  
><em>(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)<em>

_Yeah, you just say what you feel_  
><em>And the music, yeah, the music<em>  
><em>Gets us to the top<em>  
><em>As we learn how the rainbow...<em>  
><em>Rainbow Rocks!<em>

A giant logo with the words "Rainbow Rocks" appeared as the beat from the drums pulsated many colors in the background. Suddenly, the words 'Long Live Rock 'N Roll' smashed the logo for Rainbow Rocks.

_[Applejack]_  
><em>You can pick up the bass<em>

**Starring: Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle**

_[The Rainbooms]_  
><em>(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)<em>

_[Rainbow Dash]_  
><em>And you can play the guitar<em>

**Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack**

_[The Rainbooms]_  
><em>(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)<em>

_[Pinkie Pie]_  
><em>You can bang on the drums<em>

**Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy**

_[The Rainbooms]_  
><em>(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh)<em>

_[Twilight Sparkle]_  
><em>Or you can sing like a star<em>

**Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity**

_[The Rainbooms]_  
><em>And the music, yeah, the music<em>  
><em>Gets us to the top<em>

**Cathy Weseluck as Spike**

_As we learn how the rainbow..._  
><em>Rainbow Rocks!<em>

**Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer**

_As we learn how the rainbow..._  
><em>Rainbow Rocks!<em>

**Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk**

**Diana Kaarina as Ara Blaze**

**Kazume Evans as Adagio Dazzle**

The screen flashed by all the different members of both The Rainbooms and the Dazzlings when suddenly, the music ceased and the screen shattered to reveal a third band waiting in the shadows. A tall male figure stood at the front of the group of four females, a portable microphone strapped to his head and a guitar held in his hands. The music restarted, but instead was playing the guitar riff from 'Pour Some Sugar on Me.'

_Pour some sugar on me_

**Guest Starring: Joe Elliot as Casey Knight** The camera panned around to the girl near the back with a keyboard standing in front of her.

_Ooh, in the name of love_

**Ann Wilson as Vinyl Scratch** The camera panned around again, this time to show the silhouette of the drummer.

_Pour some sugar on me_

**Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo **The camera then switched to show the second guitarist standing next to the lead singer

_C'mon, fire me up_

**Michelle Creber as Applebloom **The camera panned around a final time to show the bassist for the band.

_Pour your sugar on me_

**Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle**

_Oh, I can't get enough_

The guitar riff ended just as The Rainbooms and Dazzlings reappeared next to the mysterious third band and the screen faded to black again.

**End Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you guys think? Do you like my alternate version? Please review and tell me, just no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome.<em>

_I do not own, Rainbow Rocks or Pour Some sugar on me_

**Explanations: **

**1) Joe Elliot is the lead singer of Def Leppard**

**2) Ann Wilson is the lead singer of Heart**


	2. Chapter 2: All Signed Up

**Rainbow Rocks: Long Live Rock 'N Roll**

**Chapter 2: All Signed Up**

_HAPPY FINAL DAY OF 2014!_

_I'm really glad that so far there's been a positive reception to this story. I know there are some cases where people LOATHE alternate versions of stories, but I am really going to try my best at making my version as alternate as possible yet stay within the same universe as the actual film. And I will have to admit after watching the movie a second time through, the Rainbooms do sing a rock song, but it's only one. 'Awesome as I wanna Be' is a pretty good attempt at rock instead of pop rock, but I digress. _

_Now, I want to let you guys know that I won't reveal the name of Casey, Vinyl, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's band until the auditions which will happen in Chapter 3, but this chapter is still important to the story. Sorry for rambling, but let's get this show on the road!_

* * *

><p><strong>(Casey's House. Later that night. 3rd Person)<strong>

The British guitarist excitedly shut the door to his home as he raced upstairs to his room, not even bothering to say hello to his parents. The two elderly Knights gave each other a weird look before shrugging it off when they heard Casey's sound system begin to play music. His father smirked and turned up the volume on the soccer channel to drown out the earthquake like Rock 'N Roll. In his room, Casey threw his backpack into a corner and jumped onto his bed, holding his head with his hands. On his ceiling was a huge poster for Def Leppard from Casey's native homeland of England. And although he knew it was a stereotype, Casey had a huge Union Jack flag directly on the wall above his headboard. Reaching into his pocket, Casey produced his Samsung Galaxy S5 and dialed up none other than his girlfriend, Vinyl. The phone rang three times before Casey heard the all to familiar sound of dub step in the background.

_"DJ-PON3," _was all Vinyl said when she answered.

"Hey Vinyl, you're never gonna believe it," Casey replied, not caring that she didn't notice it was him at first. He had an understanding that her business as a DJ came first, but they still cared for each other. The dub step music in the background ceased.

_"Oh Casey, what's up babe?"_ Vinyl said with a little more enthusiasm. Now it was Casey's turn to pause his music. He clicked the pause button on his remote and tossed it onto his nightstand.

"Jets, helicopters, the sky," Casey replied in a smart ass tone. Silence met his ears as Vinyl contemplated what he had said.

_"Come on Casey, be serious,"_ Vinyl scolded, _"I'm trying to tune up my keyboard."_ Casey rolled his eyes and smirked. His girlfriend loved music just about as much as he did, despite the fact their music genres were completely different.

"Alright alright, don't get your headphones in a tangle Vinyl," Casey apologized, "I got three other people to join us; we have a full band now!" he exclaimed happily. From his phone, Casey heard Vinyl fist pump something in her room.

_"Sweet! Who joined up Casey? Please for the love of God tell me it wasn't Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon,"_ she begged.

"Ha, no way Vinyl. On the way to Starbucks, I ran into Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom. They were all talking about signing up for the showcase, but their sisters were too busy to help give them extra pointers," Casey explained. Then, Casey heard the sound of chewing on Vinyl's end of the phone conversation.

_"Awesome, I've always liked them, and at least you know them enough from helping them with homework,"_ Vinyl added and popped a bubble from her gum. _"Do you think they'll be good enough to play their parts?"_ She added.

"Vinyl, of course I do. I've seen their WeToob video, and they've got potential, they just need a push in the right direction, you know?" Casey asked and picked up a baseball and began to toss it up into the air and catch it repeatedly. Vinyl popped another bubble with her gum before responding.

_"Sounds great Casey, but what instruments do they play?" _Vinyl questioned.

"From what they told me, Sweetie Belle is on bass, which is surprising actually considering who her sister is," Casey joked. Vinyl laughed in response. "And Scootaloo says she's on the drum kit, that makes sense to me, she can be pretty crazy sometimes, and Applebloom is a guitarist, and I like bands with two guitarists; luckily our songs require two guitarists," Casey replied.

_"Sweet, we got ourselves a band Casey; do you think they can learn at least our audition song by Friday afternoon?"_

"It might be a little intense for them, but I have faith in them. And I told them to meet us at your house tomorrow afternoon, is that okay?"

_"Sure thing Casey, I got the instruments they need if they can't bring theirs, or they need new ones,"_ Vinyl replied.

"I think we're gonna be good to go Vinyl, see ya tomorrow, love ya," Casey said.

_"Love ya too Casey, rock on,"_ Vinyl hung up. Casey clicked off his phone and set it down on his bed. As if it had a mind of its own, Casey's hand reached over, grabbed his stereo remote and flicked it back on to Guns N' Roses' _Welcome to the Jungle._

"Ah, this is God's music," Casey shut his eyes to soak in the Rock 'N Roll. Unfortunately, his moment with his favorite type of music was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Hang on a tick," Casey grumbled and paused the music once again.

"Casey, supper is ready," his mom opened the door. Casey got up from his bed, headed over to the door and pecked his mom on the cheek.

"Thanks mum, just let me wash up first," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>(At Applejack's House. 3rd Person)<strong>

"So Applebloom, are you, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gonna sign up as the Crusaders fer the showcase?" Applejack questioned as she cut up some vegetables for dinner. Applebloom, whom was finishing up some math homework, looked up from her textbook and placed her eraser end of her pencil into her mouth. She _really_ wanted to tell her big sister that she was joining forces with her friends, Vinyl Scratch and Casey Knight for the showcase. But they all agreed to keep it a secret.

"Naw," was the only thing Applebloom replied. Applejack hit a carrot so hard that the stem was shot out the window and made contact with Big Macintosh's head.

"OW! HEY!" He yelled and chucked the stem back threw the window into the garbage can.

"Whaddya mean Applebloom? You 'N thu Crusaders love playin' music; Ah thought you'd be excited fer thu showcase," Applejack countered.

"Well, we just decided ta keep on practicin' before performin' again after our disastrous WeToob video," Applebloom replied and closed up her math textbook. Big Mac then entered the dining room, rubbing his head from the surprise injury.

"Aw come on, yer video wasn't that bad, right Big Mac?" Applejack asked for support for her little sis.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied and went to the bathroom to scrub up before supper. AJ rolled her emerald eyes and looked back to Applebloom stuffing her textbook into her backpack.

"Is this because Ah've been too busy with thu Rainbooms ta help ya with yer music?" Applejack held Applebloom's shoulder.

"Nope, we jest wanna practice sum more alright?" Applebloom grabbed a glass of milk from the fridge, "it has nuthin' ta do with you 'N thu Rainbooms," Applebloom explained and gulped down her beverage leaving a mustache above her lips.

"Applebloom, don't you go lyin' ta me, Ah can tell yer upset that Ah've been neglectin' helpin' ya with yer guitar playin'," Applejack scolded. The younger sister didn't respond. Instead, she rinsed out her glass and sat down at the table, waiting for her supper. "Look, after thu showcase, Ah'll bring over Rainbow Dash 'N we can help ya git yer guitar playin' down ta pat, how does that sound?" Applejack questioned. Applebloom smiled at her sister and wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Thanks Applejack," Applebloom replied, even though she wouldn't need the guitar training from her sister or Rainbow Dash anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>(At Rarity's House)<strong>

"Hey Rarity, how's that band of yours coming along?" Rarity's mother questioned as the family was sitting down for dinner.

"Oh just fabulous mother, we're sure to be the top band at the school showcase!" Rarity exclaimed as she cut apart her salad. "And I must return the grand piano to the piano shop, Sweetie Belle, would you be a dear and assist me?" She asked. The younger sister ceased eating her vegetarian sandwich and wiped her mouth.

"Sorry Rarity, but I've got plans with Scootaloo and Applebloom tomorrow after school," she replied.

"Oh, you and you're friends gonna join that there showcase too?" Rarity and Sweetie Belle's father asked as he buttered a piece of bread. "What's the name of your group again? The Commanders, The Commentators?"

"The Crusaders," Sweetie Belle corrected, "and no, we're not joining the showcase," Sweetie Belle explained.

"Well why not Sweetie Belle, did you and your friends have a fight again?" her mother swallowed her food.

"No mom, we just thought we'd spend more time practicing our instruments," Sweetie replied, "and it's nothing big, we just wanna practice more."

"Now Sweetie, I know you and your friends were excited when Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna announced the Showcase several weeks ago," Rarity squirted some ranch dressing onto her salad, "does this have anything to do with your WeToob video you posted last year?" Sweetie Blushed in embarrassment at the mention of the video her and her friends posted to the internet.

"No Rarity, we just don't think the Showcase is a big enough event for us, and we just need to practice more," Sweetie Belle lied, stuffing her face with spaghetti.

"Well alright, but I do think-" Rarity began before Sweetie Belle cut her off.

"Look, we don't care about the stupid showcase okay? We have WAY better things to do than sing in front of a bunch high schoolers, why don't you go practice with your big and important band already!?" Sweetie snapped and forcibly shoved herself away from the dining table. Her parents and sister winced as she slammed her door shut.

"Woah, what's gotten into Sweetie Belle there Rarity?" Rarity's father asked.

"Have you even spent some time with your little sister lately Rarity?" Her mom asked. Rarity slumped her shoulders and began to just pick at her food; her appetite seemed to have vanished without a trace.

"No, not really," she replied, "but in my defense she hasn't seemed to want to mother, she seems to love spending time with her own friends," Rarity defended.

"Yeah, but she likes to play music like you do, well sing anyways," her dad retorted, "can't you help her with that?" he asked. Rarity tapped her chin and twirled some of her hair.

"Well, possibly, but with the showcase coming up, I may not have time unit it is over," Rarity responded.

"I think you should Rarity. Sweetie Belle still loves ya a lot," her mom added. Rarity pondered on this for awhile before smiling and scooting back in her chair.

"I'll be back mother and father, I'm going to have a little chat with my sister," Rarity explained as she left. When the coast was clear, Rarity's father snatched up Rarity and Sweetie Belle's food and wolfed them down.

"Geez hun, you can't hold back for five seconds?"

* * *

><p><strong>(At Rainbow Dash's House)<strong>

Scootaloo had just finished up her English homework for the evening and was busy practicing her drumming with a book and a spoon and fork. Rainbow walked in the room and Scootaloo put down her fake drum kit to talk to her sister. "Hey Rainbow, how was practice?" Scootaloo excitedly asked.

"It was alright, but the rest of the band really needs to learn how to work faster with my awesome guitar solos, it's like I'm the Flash and they're a snail crawling through molasses," Rainbow took a huge swig of water.

"Are you gonna do Awesome as I wanna Be in the showcase?" The younger girl asked.

"It's my band Scootaloo, we're definitely gonna do that song and rock the showcase to its knees!" Rainbow fist pumped in the air. "Oh that reminds me, are you and the Crusaders signing up?" Rainbow questioned. Scootaloo was about to reply, but she remembered that Applebloom and Sweetie Belle had sworn to keep Casey and Vinyl's band a secret from their sisters to surprise them.

"Nah, we've got better things to do than have a live embarrassment of our internet video," Scootaloo put away her book and utensils.

"WHAT!? Come on Scootaloo, you guys have come a long way since your WeToob incident," Rainbow tried to cheer up her sister.

"Nope, we all agreed we're gonna keep practicing until we get good enough to play something better than some dumb little showcase," Scootaloo turned her back to Rainbow Dash. The elder sister sighed and started a trek to her room.

"Fine, but maybe if you had a little confidence in yourself, you wouldn't be so scared to sign up," Rainbow said as she shut her door and plugged her guitar into her amp.

"Casey and Vinyl will show you who's scared Rainbow," Scootaloo muttered as she went back to tapping on her book with her fork and spoon.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day. CHS. Casey's POV)<strong>

I met up with Vinyl after gathering up my school supplies for the day. She walked into school, strutting along to her deep bass beats on her stereo headphones. I chuckled when she danced her way to her locker, put her sack lunch on the shelf and grabbed her chemistry textbook. I was about to go and greet her for the day, but Principal Celestia confiscated her headphones just before the bell rang. "Morning Principal Celestia!" I called out.

"Oh, good morning Casey, you better get to class," the principal replied, turning her back to Vinyl. My girlfriend took this opportunity to take out her earbuds from her pocket and plug them into her iPhone.

"You have a good day principal!" I said as she turned a corner to go to her personal office. "Geez Vinyl, how many headphones is that?" I asked after she pecked my lips for buying her some time.

"I think that's seven in the last two weeks Casey," Vinyl responded and opened the chemistry lab door for the both us. We walked to the empty desk in the back and sat down together. Luckily, the teacher was cool with just about every student, so he didn't mind that we were about a minute late for class.

"So, I was thinking about signing up our band during lunch or something," I whispered while Mr. Discord lectured the class.

"That sounds like a good idea, I think the band room might be open for all five of us to meet and talk about it, unless Octavia uses it for her cello practice again," Vinyl scribbled down some notes.

"Well, we won't be practicing with our band just yet; maybe she'll let us have our meeting. I won't keep her from practicing," I replied. Vinyl shook her head as we both turned to page 394 of our textbooks and scribbled down more notes.

"Trust me Casey, she gets stubborn as hell if you intrude on her practice," Vinyl warned me. I shrugged in response and looked back up to see the class assignment for the rest of the period.

"I can handle that," I reassured Vinyl, "but how about I order us a pizza for Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo? That might get us off to a good start," I suggested.

"You really think that's necessary?" She asked me and lowered her sunglasses enough to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, Def Leppard commenced their band with a beer, but we could get in big trouble for that here, what's the drinking age again in America?" I joked in a smart ass manner. Vinyl flicked my wrist in response and stuck out her tongue. I chuckled but stopped when Mr. Discord got up from his desk and stood in front of us.

"Get to work on your assignment, unless you want a triple assignment due tomorrow," he warned us and went back to his seat, "damned kids and their rock 'n roll," he muttered under his breath and started drawing doodles on his notepad. Vinyl and I didn't talk for the rest of the period for fear of missing band practice for stupid homework. Finally, once the bell rang, everyone jogged out of class and gathered up supplies for second period. Sadly, Vinyl had Geometry and I had Business Math, so we had to go our separate ways, but at least we ran into Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom in the hallway during the passing period.

"Hey girls, did you get a good night's sleep?" I stuffed my math book into my book bag and held my notebooks under my arm.

"Yeah, but Ah felt bad 'bout lyin' ta mah sister last night," Applebloom gloomily replied.

"And I did feel bad about leaving dinner in a huff in front of my sister and parents," Sweetie Belle chimed in sadly.

"It was the same old for me and Dash," Scootaloo shrugged. I sighed and shook my head at my little friends.

"Girls, I never said you had to lie or ditch your parents and sister at dinner," I said.

"But they were asking about the showcase Casey, what else were we going to say?" Sweetie Belle countered. "We said we weren't signing up, after that, we had to lie," she added.

"Okay, now I get it, maybe we should've gone over if they asked why you weren't signing up, but that doesn't matter right now," we turned the corner, "Vinyl and I want you three to meet us in the band room during lunch," I explained.

"Fer what?" Applebloom curiously asked.

"To talk about the song we'll play for the showcase, I've noticed that there are too many pop bands in the school, and seriously no rock bands," I stated.

"What about Flash Sentry's band?" Scootaloo asked.

"Eh, he's more of an alternative band," I shrugged it off. "But I want to show this school that rock isn't dead and is still the greatest genre of music ever!" I declared as the bell rang.

"GET TO CLASS!" A teacher shouted at us.

"Crap, see you at lunch!" I exclaimed as we all ran towards our classrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lunch Time. Front Office. Casey POV)<strong>

The bell rang for lunch time; the majority of the student body hustled to the cafeteria to quell their hunger while some sat out in the courtyard with sack lunches or went off campus for lung in their cars. "Casey Knight, we have a pizza here for you from Domino's," the loud speaker announced. "I'll see you in a bit babe, the others should be there by now," I held Vinyl for a few seconds with my lips on hers.

"I'll make sure they don't burn the place down," she smirked and dub stepped her way to the band room. Grabbing my wallet from my backpack, I hurried down to the front office to pay the pizza guy.

"That'll be $18.27." I handed the delivery guy a $20 bill and told him to keep the change. As I was grabbing the box, I saw the three new girls walking out of Celestia's and Luna's office, all with these creepy grins on their faces.

"Now, let's go greet our fellow competitors," the one with big orange hair said as she tapped her fingers together. I remembered seeing them in the Starbucks last night, but they had their hoods up. Grabbing the pizza box, I jogged my way down to the band room where Octavia was fuming mad, stomping down the hallway.

"Just because Vinyl is my friend doesn't mean you two can kick me out of my practice room!" She yelled at me.

"Calm down Toots, I'm sure you can practice in a janitor's closet somewhere, or maybe on the roof," I joked. She viciously swung her bow at me, trying to cut off my head, but I ducked just in time. "Nice swing ya got there, maybe you should sign up for the baseball team!" I called as I opened the band room door.

"PIZZA!" The three crusaders exclaimed and practically mauled me for the food. Vinyl took one look at the pizza box and shook her head.

"Aren't you forgetting something Casey?" She questioned.

"I don't think so, I've got the bassist, drummer and second guitarist music sheets in my back pocket," I produced said music sheets and passed them along to Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom.

"We've got food, but no..." Vinyl tried to explain to me in a 'durrr' voice.

"Aw shit, the drinks!" I face palmed, "pardon my language, but which do you guys prefer, Pepsi or Coca-Cola?"

"Pepsi," all four girls unanimously said.

"Good choice there," I winked with my pale green eye and once again jogged down the hallway. As I jogged, I started to hum the opening guitar riff from Black Sabbath's _Iron Man;_ I kinda like to make bad ass entrances. However, I found it strange that the normal rowdiness of the lunchroom was extinct as I neared the doors. I peered in through the glass of the doors to see all the kids watching the three new girls performing a musical number while walking on top of the tables and towards the front of the room.

_"Let's have a battle, a battle of the bands,"_ is what I was greeted with upon opening the door. I could see everyone's eyes glued to the trio, as if E.T and Darth Vader were standing in front of the lunchroom.

_"What's so wrong with a little competition?"_ The three girls sang in harmony.

"Fucking showoffs," I grumbled and put five dollars into the Pepsi machine. Hearing the familiar sound of cans being dropped to the opening, I bent down and collected them in my hands, but as I turned around, I was met with another surprise. Everybody, with the exception of Fluttershy and all of her friends, were staring each other down, pointing fingers and getting in each other's faces.

_"A Battle of the Bands,"_ the trio finished their song. I stood up from the Pepsi machine and turned around to see Flash Sentry, Bulk Biceps and Trixie glaring at me as if I were a murderer on death row.

"What got shoved up everyone's asses?" I rolled my eyes and exited the lunchroom with all five sodas in hand. Looking at the clock, I saw I only had 15 precious minutes of lunch left, so I raced back to the main office to sign up for the showcase before lunch was over. "Can I set these on your desk real quick?" I asked the secretary, to which she nodded and continued watching WeToob videos.

"Oh, the principals are already on lunch in the teacher's lounge Casey," the secretary called as I knocked on Celestia's door. The door slightly opened, just enough for me to get in and sign up for the showcase. The sheet was on a clipboard, hanging from the desk of Principal Celestia with about sixteen other band names on it. I grabbed the nearest pen and scribbled down our band name on the final slot, but didn't write down our names to keep it a surprise. I also remembered that tonight we had to go to the party for all the bands that signed up, so I would get there really early and put our poster up on the wall.

"And we are good to go," I whispered to myself. Yet, as I put the clipboard and pen down, I noticed something peculiar about the sign up sheet. The words 'Musical Showcase' were crossed out and the words 'Battle of the Bands' written above. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked myself, but then, I heard the familiar voices of Celestia, Luna and Rainbow Dash approaching. "Shit," I cursed and slipped out before they entered.

"Oh, Casey, what are you doing here?" Luna asked me.

"Just picking up my pizza, I had to go get some sodas to go with it," I grabbed the five cans of soda and ran out. I didn't even bother to offer anyone a drink; I had to tell my girlfriend and our friends the news.

* * *

><p>I had ran back to the band room as fast as I could, all the while trying not to drop any cans of soda. "So, let me get this straight, the principals just decided to cancel the showcase and are putting on a battle of the bands instead?" Vinyl scratched her head.<p>

"That's what I'm saying hun. I guess Celestia and Luna had the new girls announce it to everyone during lunch, clever, but they're a pop group," I shuddered.

"Well, is that so bad? I mean, if we play rock like you want us to Casey, I'm sure we'll blow them and every other band out of the water!" Scootaloo cracked her knuckles. I sat down in an empty chair and breathed a deep breath as I ran my hand through my shoulder length jet black hair.

"This changes everything girls," I blurted out.

"Whaddya mean Casey?" Applebloom asked, "yer not breakin' the band up are ya?" she worriedly questioned.

"Absolutely not Applebloom," I exclaimed, "all I meant was, we need to practice more than just the song I gave you, which by the way, do you girls think you can do tomorrow at the audition?" I asked.

"When's that?" Sweetie Belle raised her hand.

"I'm thinking it's tomorrow when the Showcase was supposed to start, which means we've really got to get this first song down so we make it in," I reiterated.

"Well, with some practice today after school and tomorrow after school but before the audition, I think you girls will do just fine," Vinyl chimed in. "They told me that they need some new instruments, or an instrument in some cases," Vinyl winked at a blushing Scootaloo.

"Luckily, Vinyl has all you need at her house girls," I said as the bell rang. "Alright, let's meet up at Vinyl's at three, and bring your outfits you want to wear, but nothing revealing!" I shouted as the three crusaders dashed out of the band room. Vinyl and I quickly threw away the empty cans of soda and the empty pizza box.

"Oh Casey, I took your drawing for the band logo and had it printed onto the front of the bass drum for tomorrow," Vinyl informed me and put in her earbuds.

"Sweet Vinyl, I'll see you after school alright? Then we'll head back here for the party with the Crusaders, but remember, we don't say anything to anybody at the party. If anyone asks, we just say we're there for moral support for Fluttershy and the Rainbooms," I asked Vinyl to make sure she understood.

"Sounds like a plan Case," Vinyl lowered her sunglasses and winked at me as she dub stepped out of the band room. I gathered up the sheet music from the desks we were sitting on and folded them back into my pocket and left the band room just as the teacher came back.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later at the Band Party in the Gymnasium. 3rd person POV)<strong>

Casey did just as he told Vinyl and the Crusaders after practicing their audition song at Vinyl's house: He got to the party an hour early with help from the janitor and put up the poster for their band, right next to the poster for the Rainbooms as a tease. Now however, all the bands that had signed up for the showcase turned Battle of the Bands, had arrived and the 'party' was in full swing so to say. Although, Casey, Vinyl, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom noticed that something was very off about everybody.

"I thought a party meant the bands would mingle with each other," Sweetie Belle commented and munched on a cookie.

"Not stick with their own bands and stare at the other bands hoping their heads will explode," Scootaloo sipped on some punch.

"Hey, there are those new girls over there Vinyl," Casey nudged his girlfriend. Vinyl paused her music to see the trio of new girls leaning against the gymnasium bleachers, just watching everyone.

"Eh, they don't seem too impressive," Vinyl flipped her music back on. He didn't mention it, but Casey swore the blue skinned girl with her hair in a ponytail winked at him. He rolled his pale green eyes and turned back to his friends.

"Hey Knight, what are you doing here?" Casey heard an angry voice ask. The only one who called him by his last name with the exception of Rainbow was...

"What do you want Flash?" Casey replied.

"So, you did sign up after all didn't you? You're wasting your time Brit," Flash furrowed his eyebrows.

"We didn't sign up genius," Casey retorted and slurped his punch loudly like an asshole.

"Then what did you show up for? This party is for bands only," Flash crossed his arms and flung his guitar behind him.

"We're showin' moral support fer our sister's band tough guy!" Applebloom got up close to Flash's face on her toes.

"Calm down Applebloom," Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle held her back, "he's just upset that his alternative music sucks," Scootaloo added. Before Flash could say anything, who should appear but The Rainbooms, Sunset Shimmer and, "Who the hell is that?" Casey questioned as he saw a new girl with lavender skin. He wanted to wave to Fluttershy, but Flash turned around and bumped into the new girl.

"Okay, this guy's bipolar," Casey shook his head. Flash and this new girl talked back and forth, mainly Flash as the girl blushed and stumbled over her words. Suddenly, the trio of girls headed over to the nearest doors, causing Rainbow to toss a piece of balled up paper at the lavender girl. She turned to look at the trio of big haired girls standing in front of the door. "Something's going down guys," Casey whispered to his friends. The rest of the band followed Casey's gaze as the lavender girl, The Rainbooms, and Sunset Shimmer marched their way over to the trio of girls who had these very cocky and confident looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle asked me.

"Somethin' goin' between our sisters 'n those other girls?" Applebloom guessed. Suddenly, everyone's conversations erupted in volume, making what The Rainbooms were saying to the other girls impossible to hear. Then, the lavender girl raised her voice to a shout to be heard over the loud conversations.

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands," she declared in a heroic pose, "we'll make sure of that!"

"Are we all watching the same thing?" Scootaloo questioned as she looked at her fruit punch and dumped it into a trash can. All members of the Rainbooms and the lavender girl joined hands and the new lead girl shouted at the top of her lungs.

"FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!" Causing everyone in the gym to shut up. Nothing happened, save for dozens of pairs of eyes staring at the band. Sunset Shimmer looked around in nervousness and fear while the Rainbooms opened their eyes in embarrassment.

"Just who is Fluttershy hanging out with?" Vinyl asked Casey. The trio of girls all shrugged their shoulders, confused as to what was going on, but suddenly, the golden colored girl with huge poofy hair started cackling.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet!" She mocked, "these girls are obviously more serious than any other band about claiming victory! Perhaps they got their cockiness from Kyle Busch? Saying the battle is practically over with them as the victors?" The girl prance around.

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trixie and the Illusions have a say in the matter!" Trixie Lulamoon declared.

"I hate that girl," Casey rubbed his temples.

"Oh screw you Trixie!" Flash pointed his index finger at the magician and her band, "you know MY band is gonna kick all the other bands in the ass!" He threatened. Casey had to throw his hands over the mouths of Scootaloo and Applebloom as they wanted to shout out about their band.

"Stand down girls," Casey warned, "we'll have our time, it's just not now," he whispered. The two girls ceased their struggling and Casey released their mouths. Before anybody knew it, all the bands began to argue, save for Casey and Vinyl's band, and the Rainbooms. "Here, I'm gonna find out what the hell is going on," Casey told Vinyl. "Hey Fluttershy!" Casey called. The creme colored girl in question looked to her left to see her British friend waving at her.

"Oh Casey, now's not the best time," Fluttershy said meekly.

"Not the best? We're friends here aren't we? I just wanted to say hi to ya, and ask who your new friend is," Casey extended his hand out to the lavender girl.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, Casey was it?"

"Yeah that's right, Casey Knight, now do ya mind tellin' me what that display was? I don't think you guys sounded cocky, but what was that friendship thing?" He questioned and crossed his arms.

"None of your concern Mr. Knight," Rarity got in between Casey and Twilight.

"And what are you doing here anyway?" Rainbow asked, "you and Vinyl didn't sign up did you?" She scanned the room to see Vinyl and the Crusaders standing in the corner.

"No we didn't, we and your sisters are just here for moral support for your band; I didn't think my presence would be met with unfavoritism," Casey replied.

"Well, thank ya for the moral support partner, but we really got ta git goin, we'll see ya and our sisters in the audience tomorrow!" Applejack exclaimed as the Rainbooms hauled ass out of there. Casey turned back around and headed back to the rest of his band.

"They didn't tell me anything; they were eager to get outta here," Casey explained to his group, "and I don't blame them, let's get out of here before punches are thrown," Casey hustled them out of the gym. Meanwhile, the trio of girls were busy soaking in the negative air to add to their power.

"Ah, the magic we've been seeking has found US!" The lead girl grinned evilly.

"What magic Adagio?" The blue skinned girl with a ponytail questioned as she was busy munching on cookies.

"_Equestrian _magic Sonata," the purple skinned girl with pigtails replied and face palmed.

"Oh right, sorry Aria," Sonata giggled up a storm, "but how did you know where the magic was again?"

"Grr, those girls were immune to our spell Sonata!" Adagio kept herself from yelling at her friend.

"Okay gotcha, so what do we do?" Sonata questioned.

"It's obvious Sonata, we compete until the final round until our magic is powerful enough to extract The Rainboneheads' magic from them, and then nothing can stop us!" Aria explained through clenched teeth.

"Hey! I'm the leader, _I_ do the thinking Aria!" Adagio growled. Aria rolled her eyes and flicked her pigtails. "Hahaha, tomorrow, these pathetic fools will be at each other's throats, this'll be a cinch since those girls are the only band that's able to compete with us," Adagio's eyes flashed red.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside the School, 3rd Person POV)<strong>

"Alright girls, tomorrow is a big day for us," Casey began as Vinyl, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom all sat down on a stone bench in the courtyard.

"And we're sure you all will rock the hell outta the school," Vinyl placed a motherly hand on each of the crusader's shoulders, having to move from one to another.

"Well, we haven't performed since our video-" Scootaloo started.

"Forget the video, the video is history, this is NOW," Casey emphasized. "Look, at practice today, sure you guys were a little rusty, but I have faith in every person in this band. Remember, this is not a one person show, this takes a team effort from all of us if we're gonna at least make it to the finals," Casey said.

"Ah thought you didn't care 'bout winnin'," Applebloom chimed in.

"I don't Applebloom, but I just thought it would be nice for us to make to the finals when all we're doing is having fun. Sure it's a competition, but Rock is about having a blast with all your friends, just fuck the competition alright?" Casey swore. "Pretend all we're doing is just playing for our nonjudgmental sisters or friends, and I'm sure you will do great. If we don't get to the finals, we had a blast didn't we? And if we do get to the finals, well, we'll just have to bring our best out then," Casey concluded.

"But, what if we screw up the audition for you and Vinyl Casey?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"We know you're trying your best, that's all we ask for kid," Vinyl smiled warmly at Sweetie Belle. "Now, go home, listen to some rock and get a good nights sleep for tomorrow, okay?" Vinyl asked the three younger girls.

"We won't let you guys down, Crusaders honor!" Scootaloo declared as the three stood up in a pose.

"Alright, now we're gonna rock the school to the core tomorrow!" Casey shouted. "Go get some sleep!" He shouted again. The Crusaders held up their hands for the hand signal of Rock 'N Roll as they ran home.

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>So, anybody wanna guess what Casey, Vinyl, and the Crusader's Band Name is? Anybody? Alright, you'll find out next chapter. Sorry if there was very little music in this chapter, but I'm saving it for the Audition for next Chapter. <em>

_Also for the next Chapter, I'm completely changing the scoring bracket system from the one they used in the movie. You'll get the explanation next time in the audition. _

_I do not own Iron Man by Black Sabbath_

_I do not own Let's Have a Battle from Rainbow Rocks. _


	3. Chapter 3: A Crazy Audition

**Rainbow Rocks: Long Live Rock 'N Roll**

**Chapter 3: One Crazy Audition**

_What do you want? I want Rock 'N Roll! Long Live Rock 'N Roll -Def Leppard, Rock of Ages, Pyromania, 1983._

**Guest: **_Okay, those lyrics from the second song are pretty damned good._

**SwifterShifter:** _Thank you so much! And you'll find out after the audition in this chapter, it shan't be pretty. _

**Wolfdragon: **_Thanks for the recommendation, but I already have the setlist for songs they'll sing down, so sorry about that. However, that doesn't mean it will not get used..._

**XluckinekolivesX: **_Sorry, I've already gotten the setlist down. _

_Alright guys, here it is. The audition song and the name of what Casey, Vinyl, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's band are. I really hope you guys like the songs I used for the story; I spent HOURS listening to dozens of potential candidates for songs and I have compiled the list of the best that I own on my phone._

_Also, in the film, Celestia and Luna used a traditional Band A versus Band B bracket where the winner goes on to compete another winner. However, I decided to go a different route because the ending I've envisioned could not possibly happen using the bracket in the film. The one I'm using is really more simple and to the point. 17 bands will attempt to audition with one failing to even qualify for the Battle of the Bands. Then, all 16 bands will perform their song for Round 1. After all 16 bands perform, Celestia and Luna eliminate the worst 8 bands, leveling off the competitors to 8 bands. Then, all 8 perform, and the best four move on to the semi finals where they will compete and then the last two will be chosen for the finale and the Championship._

_I decided to go with a different scoring system because honestly, if you paused the film and looked at who was competing against who, you AUTOMATICALLY knew who was going to advance, here, I'd like it to be more of a surprise._

_And finally, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom are all wearing the outfits they wore for their band in the actual film, Vinyl has an 80s hair wig with her actual hair color and Casey wears cut up jeans and a Union Jack tank top._

* * *

><p><strong>(School Gymnasium. Start of the auditions. 3rd person POV) <strong>

"Alright Casey, how'd you sign us up without anyone noticing?" Scootaloo asked in an impressed tone. The whole band was sitting on the bottom row of bleachers near the exit door of the gymnasium. They were all wearing their outfits for when they'd be on stage, yet thankfully no one had seen the outfits before. When asked why they were dressed like that Casey gave the excuse.

_"Oh I thought we were at a battle of the bands? Might as well dress up in support for our sisters and friends right?"_ And since everyone was still shooting death glares like machine gunfire, everyone bought the lie. Although he prayed that Applejack wouldn't ask; he knew from all four of his bandmates that she could spot a lie a mile away. Speaking of which, none of the Rainbooms had shown up yet, and there was only ten minutes left for the deadline.

"I'm pretty tight with the janitor Scootaloo, that pays huge dividends, remember that," he advised.

***FLASHBACK***

It was still five minutes before the doors to the gym were even opened to sign the bands up; Casey had shown up a little early thanks to his janitor friend. "Okay, coast is clear Casey," the janitor wearing a navy blue pair of coveralls whispered. The Brit looked around to double check and casually walked into the gym.

"You're sure they won't be back until it's time to open the doors Gordy?" Casey questioned.

"Sure, Celestia likes to sneak pieces of cake from the cafeteria around this time and Luna enjoys a little quiet reading time with Stephen King in the library," Gordy replied.

"So _that's_ why I never get cake in the lunch room," Casey grumbled as he pulled a blue pen out of his pocket. "Now, you promise not to tell _anyone_ about our band name or that we signed up?"

"You've got my word as a Boy Scout, if I ever made it past Cub Scouts, I could never get the square knot down," Gordy rambled. Casey quickly signed the band's name onto the sign up sheet and stuck his pen back into his pocket.

"Alright, we're done here Gordy, thanks," Casey shook his hand. Suddenly the two heard approaching footsteps and saw shadows on the walls outside the gym doors.

"Quick Casey! Out the back door!" Gordy shoved his British friend out of the back door, setting off the emergency exit alarm.

"Gordy! What are you doing in here?!" Celestia demanded, wiping cake frosting off her lips.

"Oh nothing, just checking to see if the door alarms work!" Gordy shouted over the alarm.

"They appear to be functioning as normal, now turn them off!" Luna crossed her arms.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Hmm, Ah'll keep that in mind," Applebloom made a mental note of Casey's advice. "Now Vinyl, ya got our instruments hidden right?" She asked.

"Yep, got 'em hidden in the storage supply closet behind the curtain," Vinyl replied, "all we gotta do is hurry over behind stage right as the band performing before us is finishing and shut the curtain as they get off and we set up just as we're announced," she explained.

"And did anyone check to see who is going before us?" Sweetie Belle questioned. Scootaloo jumped up from her seat and took a quick peek at the order that Celestia and Luna had determined.

"Uh guys," she rubbed the back of her head nervously, "The Rainbooms are before us," she said sheepishly. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked nervously at each other and gulped while Scootaloo started to sweat.

"Oh great, how are we gonna sneak past our sisters when they're done playin'?" Applebloom panicked and held her head.

"Hey hey, snap out of it kids," Casey snapped his fingers, "we'll be just fine. There's some stage props we can hide behind while they get off stage," Casey reassured the trio. Then, the main doors blew open and The Rainbooms hustled in like Marine Corps Privates late for morning training.

"Did, we, make, it?" Rainbow Dash breathed heavily in front of Principal Celestia. She turned her head and looked at the gymnasium clock on the wall above the doors.

"With three minutes to spare, you're lucky girls, but unfortunately you'll be one of the final bands to audition, though I'm sure you'll pass the audition round," Celestia winked. Rainbow scribbled down the band's name so fast that some of the ink burned through the paper, but not enough to alter anything. Meanwhile, The Dazzlings were sitting alone on the top row of bleachers, watching down like hawks at the students below them.

"And now that our final band has signed up, both my sister and I would like to welcome each and everyone of you to the first annual Canterlot High School battle of the bands!" Principal Celestia announced into a microphone. Everyone with the exception of the Dazzlings, The Rainbooms and Casey and Vinyl's band erupted in applause.

"Don't wanna attract attention now girls," Casey whispered.

"I believe we can all agree that this competition is one of the greatest things ever to happen to our beloved school," Celestia bragged. More applause met the principal as she paused in her speech. Casey saw Fluttershy look his way and she gave a friendly wave which Casey returned to his friend.

_"Fluttershy, pay attention!"_ Rarity yanked her down and out of Casey's sight.

"And, Luna and I are _so_ thrilled that our three newest students convinced us to turn the boring old showcase into an exciting battle!" Celestia added. Adagio, Sonata and Aria then gave fake happy waves to the crowd as they were applauded.

"Woah, _they_ convinced them to turn this into a Battle of the Bands?" Vinyl scratched her 80s styled wig.

"Damned rich kids," Casey sipped on a soda. Then, Vice Principal Luna took the microphone from her older sister's grasp.

"However, as my sister stated before, this is now a _competition_ and that means we can only have ONE winner," Luna explained, causing everyone not affiliated with The Rainbooms, The Dazzlings or Casey and Vinyl's band to give each other distrusting glares like a group would give to each other in an everyone-is-a-suspect murder story. "Just WHO is it going to be?" Luna seemed to purposefully add fuel to the fire. "Also, since there are now 17 bands instead of 16, that means one band will NOT qualify for the battle," Luna added at the last minute. The death glares were over, now everyone started to degrade and mock everyone else.

"You guys suck!"

"You're the WORST musicians in the whole school!"

"We're gonna kick your ass!" No one noticed the strange green aura seeping through the air and entering the red lockets around the necks of The Dazzlings. Adagio gave a silently evil chuckle as all three girls breathed in deeply from the higher amounts of energy flowing through them.

"Alright, calm down everyone, we will begin with Trixie and the Illusions in five minutes! Go to the bathroom or get some water, we will begin in five minutes!" Luna declared. Several dozen people exited the gym to do just that. It was then that the rest of the Rainbooms noticed their sisters sitting on the bleachers.

"Hey girls, didn't you say your sisters weren't signing up?" Pinkie Pie asked as she balanced one of her drum sticks on top of her head. Rarity, Rainbow and Applejack turned to look where at Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah," Applejack said.

"What about it?" Rainbow added.

"Well, then why are they sitting over there with Casey and Vinyl wearing special outfits?" Pinkie Pie explained.

"WHAT!?" The farm girl cried out as she saw Applebloom sitting on the bleachers. Applejack then began her trek over to the bleachers with Rarity and Rainbow in tow.

"Girls, get your jackets and skirts back on now!" Vinyl warned. The trio of girls gasped when they saw their older sisters weaving through the crowd towards them. Luckily they had their backpacks stuffed with their regular clothes inside. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom threw their skirts and jackets over their stage costumes and jammed their wigs and other hair accessories into their backpacks with their legs hidden by their backpacks.

"Jest what do you think yer doin' little missy?!" Applejack demanded as she, Rainbow and Rarity reached the seats. "N why are ya wearin' makeup like that?" AJ added angrily.

"They're hangin' out with me 'n Vinyl," Casey casually replied, jabbing his thumb towards his girlfriend.

"Well, why would they want to hang with you two?" Rarity asked, "uh no offense," she added.

"Eh, the girls like me, and Casey's my boyfriend and helps them with homework," Vinyl nonchalantly replied.

"I thought you all said you weren't signing up," Rainbow tapped her foot in front of Scootaloo.

"Do you see us with instruments?" Casey asked in an obvious tone.

"Ah'm not buying it," Applejack growled, "which band are ya? There's sixteen we can choose from 'n we know jest about nine of them that aren't you," Applejack warned.

"We jest wanted ta support our sisters," Applebloom put on a fake sad face and conjured up crocodile tears, "th-that's why we have thu makeup on, ta support ya."

"But no, if you want us to leave," Sweetie Belle put on her puppy dog face that her counterpart did in _'Sleepless in Ponyville.'_

"We'll just leave you guys alone," Scootaloo joined in. Having caught on, Casey and Vinyl stood up and all five walked slowly towards the door to leave. Rarity and Rainbow felt bad for their sisters, Casey and Vinyl, but Applejack still didn't buy their story.

"Oh, come back, we could use the loving support of our sisters!" Rarity begged.

"Yeah, we need an awesome fan club, and Casey too I guess," Rainbow added. Casey mentally flipped her the bird as all five came walking back.

"Are y'all mental? They're lyin' Ah can feel it," Applejack protested.

"Look Applejack, just let this one slide, we got bigger things to do," Rainbow yanked Applejack away. The farm girl turned and bore her emerald eyes into Applebloom's orange ones, giving her a look that read, _'The next time Ah see ya, you're in big trouble young lady.'_

"And the Oscar goes to the Crusaders, well done ladies!" Casey congratulated his little friends and patted their backs.

"I thought they would catch on there for a minute," Scootaloo wiped her forehead.

"Thank goodness you guys caught on," Sweetie Belle took off her jacket since she was starting to get far too warm wearing two outfits.

"Ah'm gonna be in a huge heap 'o trouble tonight," Applebloom rocked back and forth on her seat, clutching her knees.

"I can talk to her if you want Applebloom," Casey softly patted her back again, "who do you think was the one that helped her get the Flim Flam brothers back for trying to screw her out of $1000?" Casey asked. Before Applebloom could answer, the students who left came flooding back in and took their seats. The main lights to the gymnasium were shut off by Gordy and the stage lights appeared. Celestia and Luna sat down at a table in front of the stage with two sets of paper, two pens and a large pitcher of water.

"Alright, first band up is Trixie and The Illusions!" Celestia announced. Trixie and two other girls ran up the stairs of the stage and took their places with their instruments, sort of. Trixie wielded an electric guitar while her two cronies had portable auto tuners.

"Really, that's their band?" Scootaloo mocked.

"I may use auto tuners a lot, but at least I do the keyboard and backbeat at the same time," Vinyl rolled her eyes. Finally, Trixie and her friends began to play the song they had chosen for the Audition.

* * *

><p><strong>(A good while later. 3rd person POV)<strong>

"Alright, I can count two _maybe_ three bands that could stand in our way besides the sirens," Rainbow rubbed her chin as Bulk Biceps left the stage with his violin.

"Yep, Flash's band fer one," Applejack agreed.

"Trixie's band sounded pretty solid and consistent to me," Fluttershy continued.

"And quite possibly Lyra and Bon Bon," Rarity commented, causing the rest of The Rainbooms, Sunset and little Spike to slowly turn their heads towards the elegant loving girl, "oh come on, they performed the grand piano flawlessly and their duet is absolutely beautiful!" She defended. Rainbow pinched the bridge of her nose while Twilight nervously flipped through her notebook containing the counter spell that wasn't even close to being ready yet. Meanwhile, Casey and Vinyl's band were enjoying themselves on the bottom row of the bleachers, all smirking at the bands that had attempted to audition.

"Okay, I'll admit it," Casey put up his hands, "Bulk Biceps actually sounded pretty good on that violin of his," Casey exclaimed.

"Honestly, Ah liked Octavia's cello playin'," Applebloom chimed in.

"Lyra and Bon Bon would've sounded much better if they each had keyboards instead of a piano," Sweetie Belle added. Scootaloo rolled her eyes.

"Geez, besides me and Pinkie, the other drummers in this school suck!" She said.

"We're almost up Scootaloo, you'll show 'em how it's done," Vinyl replied. Finally, after taking a few sips of water and marking down their thoughts, Celestia and Luna were prepared to introduce the next band to attempt to audition.

"Now, we'd like to introduce," Celestia read the list of band names on her sheet of paper, "MC Snips and DJ Snazzy Snails," she announced.

"Aw yeah!" Snips hopped up onto stage wearing the stereotypical rap outfit.

"Yo dawgs," Snails added as the duo began to strut around on stage. Everyone in the audience, even the two principals, (except of course for Sonata and Pinkie Pie) grimaced when the two started to beatbox. Using his right hand, Casey marked a cross across his chest and Vinyl turned the music on her headphones up louder than normal.

"Girls, may God have mercy on our ears," Casey commented. All three crusaders reached into their backpacks and stuffed pieces of notebook paper into their ears, sighing in relief. The Rainbooms were awaiting their chance next to the stage as they were scheduled to go after the disaster that was currently on stage.

"You actually enjoy this crap?" Rainbow and Adagio asked Pinkie and Sonata at exactly the same time, though neither could each other as they were on opposite sides of the gymnasium. Pinkie was dancing in place to the beat while Sonata drummed her fingers on her knee, shaking her head back and forth.

"_They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie, my favorite food is like pumpkin pie!_ Snips 'rapped' before moving out of the way for Snails to do whatever.

_"I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales. When I go to the __beach I always bring my pails,"_ he rapped, completely off key.

"Can't do it, can't do it," Casey dove his hand into Sweetie Belle's backpack and yanked out her sharpest pencil. "The only way out," Casey chanted and began to thrust the pencil into his ear.

"NO!" Vinyl exclaimed and grabbed ahold of her boyfriend's wrist, preventing him from stabbing his ear drum.

"You heard this shit Vinyl, I can't punish my ear drums like this, they haven't done anything wrong!" Casey countered and again tried to move the pencil into his ear. Now, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo grabbed ahold of Vinyl's arm and helped her yank the pencil out of Casey's hand.

_"Everybody knows my favorite color is orange. My rhymes are so fly they're better than..."_ Snips ceased rhyming as he realized nothing rhymed with orange.

"Why do you girls hate me?" Casey winced and covered his ears, berating himself for not bringing a pair of headphones to play some Lynyrd Skynyrd or Queen to drown out the horrendous act on stage.

_"Than an orange yo!" _Snails finished for Snips. The two beat boxed once again as everyone except for Sonata and Pinkie shook their heads in either disgust, confusion, pain or a mocking fashion.

"BAM THAT JUST HAPPENED!" Both Snips and Snails screamed into the microphones before posing back to back and dropping the microphones, giving an enormously loud feedback noise to emit through the speakers on stage. Simultaneously, every hand in the audience went up to cover someone's ears as the two stood on stage, posing.

"Please do not drop the microphones," Celestia calmly ordered. The two dunderheads strutted off stage, believing they were talented in anyway.

"Oh thank God, some talent to follow up some shit," Casey thanked God as The Rainbooms did last minute preparations for their set.

"Beat that Rainbooms!" Snails bragged. The Rainbooms chuckled in response.

"Guess that's one group that won't stand in our way," Applejack commented.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, where's your sister?" Scootaloo asked her friend, "I don't see her anywhere," she added.

"Next up, The Rainbooms!" Luna announced. Sweetie Belle scanned her eyes across the room, searching for her big sister, but to no avail.

"Sorry, sorry I'm late!" Rarity called as she burst through the gym doors in a new outfit. "If we're going to perform in front of a somewhat cultured audience, I'm going to wear something absolutely fabulous!" Rarity posed and bragged.

"Oh Rarity," Sweetie Belle face-palmed.

"Come on Rarity, we're on now!" Rainbow grumbled as the band took stage while Sunset scooped up Spike and held him in her arms while she watched from backstage. Everyone got into their respective positions on stage, but before they began, Twilight had one last thing to say.

"Okay, we can play good, but not too good to show off our magic to the sirens, got it girls?" She asked. All the band members nodded in agreement while Rainbow adjusted the strap on her guitar.

"Alright, good enough to get the crowd riled up, but not too much to knock them on their butts, so 20% less cool," she replied and strummed her guitar. Pinkie Pie raised her drumsticks and clacked them together twice.

"One, two!"

* * *

><p><strong>(One Sabotaged Rainbooms Performance later. 3rd Person POV)<strong>

The Rainbooms, or what was left of them anyways, stood on stage in embarrassment. Rarity was sobbing like a drama-queen over her ripped off sleeves and had mascara running down her cheeks. Fluttershy was on the verge of tears as she clutched her tambourine to her chest behind Pinkie Pie's drum kit. A good majority of the student body was snickering at their performance, save for Casey, Vinyl, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

"What the Bloody Fuck happened?!" Casey exclaimed as Luna and Celestia applauded The Rainbooms for their somewhat decent performance. "They sounded good; they would've sounded better if some dead fucker didn't screw with them," Casey added as he and the rest of the band stood up.

"Why don't we take a five minute break and come back for the last two bands?" Celestia suggested.

"Let's get set up in a minute Vinyl," Casey suggested while the five casually strolled to the stage, "Applebloom, follow me," Casey added. The southern girl stuck to Casey's side as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo followed Vinyl.

"What're we doin' Casey?" Applebloom asked. Just then, Snips and Snails emerged from the catwalk staircase, high-fiving each other.

"Did you see how that pathetic Fluttershy ran away from a light?!" Snails laughed.

"Just as I thought," Casey gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles. The Brit lunged at the two morons, grabbing them by their collars and hoisting them into the air. "You bloody wankers sabotaged my friend's band. Fluttershy didn't deserve that," Casey spat on Snails.

"YOU TWO!? How could ya sabotage mah sister's band like that!?" Applebloom kicked them in the shins, to which they howled in pain.

"You scared boys?" Casey slammed the two into the wall. They nodded, on the verge of tears, "well you shouldn't be scared of me; I'm going to drop you off in front of Applejack and Rainbow Dash and they'll deal with you, won't that be _fun_?"

"NO! Anything but that Mr. Knight!" Snips begged.

"Too late boys!" Casey drug them by their collars to where the Rainbooms were yelling at each other. Applebloom quickly closed the curtain so no one else would see what would happen to the poor boys, and to keep their band a secret for as long as possible. Casey to where her sister was. The duo passed Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Vinyl as the guarded the closet where their instruments were. "Oh ladies, hope I'm not interrupting!" Casey called out.

"Hey, band members only Knight!" Rainbow tried to run him off.

"I understand, but I've got a present for ya!" He thrusted Snips and Snails onto the ground, "THESE two were the ones who sabotaged your act!" He declared. The group gasped, save for Rarity who jumped to her feet and grabbed the two boys just like Casey had.

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU FOR RUINING MY OUTFIT!" She shouted. Pinkie and Sunset grabbed the fashionista and pulled her away from the two boys who were on the verge of pissing themselves.

"Please don't hurt us," Snips begged.

"Ya do anythin' like this again to ANY band 'n we'll hog tie ya, gag ya and string ya up by yer belts on thu flagpole outside, got it!?" Applejack warned. The rap duo nodded and were promptly chucked out the back door of the gym.

"Well, thanks for catching those responsible for ruining our audition song Casey," Twilight thanked.

"Hey, Fluttershy is my friend, I'd do anything to help her or her friends," Casey hugged Fluttershy and went to shake Twilight's hand, but a certain purple dog growled at him, "Woah, easy there pup," Casey yanked his hand away.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded, "be nice," she ordered.

"Okay, one minute until the next band takes stage, one minute!" Celestia said over the microphone.

"Guess we'd better sit down girls, only two bands left," Casey suggested, "Oh and until all that happened, I thought you girls sounded great, for a pop band at least," he joked.

"Rock Band Knight," Rainbow narrowed her eyes.

"Playing one guitar solo doesn't qualify you as a rock band Rainbow," Casey replied. "And great job on that tambourine Fluttershy," Casey winked at his friend who smiled weakly in return.

"Aren't you coming Casey?" Fluttershy asked as the rest of the Rainbooms exited the stage.

"I'm goin' a different way so I don't have to cross the gym," Casey lied. Fluttershy nodded and jogged to catch up with her friends. Then, Casey turned in time to see his band all decked out in their band outfits with all their instruments ready. Scootaloo rolled her drum kit onto the stage and locked the wheels in place. Her drums were a maroon color and the huge bass drum indeed had the band logo plastered on front.

"Just beautiful Vinyl," Casey shared one last kiss with his girlfriend as he strapped on his blue Gibson Les Paul guitar with red flames on the front. Vinyl had set up her keyboard and sound mixer next to Scootaloo while Sweetie Belle strapped on her white bass guitar with black musical notes painted on and stood on stage right. Casey took stage middle with a headset microphone tucked into his right ear. And lastly, Applebloom strapped on her brown and red V-neck Fender Strat that had apples painted on the front.

"Okay Gordy, kill the lights and open the curtain," Vinyl radioed to the janitor. Gordy killed the lights to the gym, causing some people to shriek for a brief moment and pushed the button to open the curtain. The blue curtain opened and Gordy hit a light button which shown only two dim white lights, briefly showing off the silhouettes on stage.

"And the next band to perform is: Animal Instinct!" Luna announced.

"Who the heck is that?" Pinkie Pie questioned. Then suddenly, a loud shout from on stage silenced everything in the gym as the lead silhouette stepped into the light.

"_ALL ABOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRDDD! HAHAHAHAH!" _The laugh echoed throughout the gym, scaring some of the students. Then, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle hit the drums and strummed the bass in perfect synchronization, causing some of the lights to blink whenever they did, though they never did fully reveal who was on stage. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo paused for a second when Casey shouted, _"Aye,"_ which also echoed throughout the gym. Suddenly, both he and Applebloom screeched on their guitars as the lights on stage all lit up and all five members of the band played their instruments with intensity.

Casey and Applebloom jumped up when the lights switched on and landed closer to each other. They bounced up and down on their knees as they stuck their guitars close to each other and played the same guitar intro, moving their guitars back and forth in sync. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle continued to play their in sync parts as Casey and Applebloom continued their guitar riff and Vinyl played her keyboard.

"Applebloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo!" Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow all shouted at the same time.

"Ah told ya they was lyin'!" Applejack exclaimed.

"What is my poor little sister wearing!?" Rarity demanded in anger, "she looks like a criminal!" Rarity whined at Sweetie Belle's costume, face paint and big hair. "And she's playing the BASS?! How could she play such a barbaric instrument?" Applejack glared at her friend. Finally, Casey and Applebloom broke apart and jumped back to their original places where Casey started singing.

_Crazy, but that's how it goes_  
><em>Millions of people living as foes<em>  
><em>Maybe. it's not too late<em>  
><em>To learn how to love, and forget how to hate<em>

Celestia, Adagio, Aria, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Sunset, Spike and Applejack all dropped their jaws at the awesome display of rock 'n roll before them. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie, Sonata and Luna were all head banging to the rhythm of the song.

_Mental wounds not healing_  
><em>Life's a bitter shame<em>

Before singing the next part of the verse, Casey ran his way over to Sweetie Belle where she was playing the bass and leaned his head next to hers to sing into her mic at the same time everyone else in the band did.

_I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train_

Casey and Applebloom both did a mini guitar solo before Caesy repeated the same lyrics as before into Sweetie Belle's mic.

_I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train_

_I've listened to preachers,_  
><em>I've listened to fools<em>

While Vinyl and Scootaloo were forced to stay in one spot the whole time, Casey, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom began to casually walk around the stage as they played their instruments.

_I've watched all the dropouts_  
><em>Who make their own rules<em>

Casey stood on the ball of his right foot and spun around a few times and continued to sing and strum his guitar.

_One person conditioned to rule and control_  
><em>The media sells it and you live the role<em>

Suddenly, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom stood back to back and continued to play on center stage while Casey jogged his way to Scootaloo's drum kit and halted right next to her. He ceased playing to let Applebloom get a little more attention while Scootaloo was going nuts on her drums.

_Mental wounds still screaming_  
><em>Driving me insane<em>

Once again, the lead singer of Animal Instinct leaned down next to a band member so they both could sing the verse into one mic while everyone sang the exact same line.

_I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train_

Casey performed an extended version of the first mini guitar solo, except without Applebloom this time; she was still a little rusty, so she agreed to let Casey do the guitar solos for the time being.

_I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train_

Casey then leapt off the little platform that Scootaloo was sitting on and jogged up to center stage where Sweetie Belle and Applebloom parted ways so he could stand in between them and he could do the main guitar solo for the song.

"No, way," Rainbow said, the loud music nearly drowning her out, "if we were allowed to go all out, _I'd_ destroy his guitar solo," Rainbow seethed with jealousy.

"This is totally barbaric and inhumane!" Rarity covered her ears.

_I know that things are going wrong for me_  
><em>You gotta listen to my words, yeah, yeah<em>

Suddenly, Casey's fingers burst into the guitar solo as Sweetie Belle and Applebloom backed up into him with Sweetie Belle on his left facing the left side of the gym and Applebloom standing on his right facing the right side of the gym. Casey performed his guitar solo while Sweetie did her own little bass solo and Applebloom continued to play the regular guitar riff from the opening and Scootaloo still drummed as fast as she could, hitting the cymbals more often than the actual drums to keep in tune with her bandmates and Vinyl rigged the guitars to echo.

Casey had sweat firing off his body as he swayed around, allowing the guitar solo to take control of his body and he swung his guitar around, but expertly avoiding smacking either of the girls on his side. As the solo ended, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom both burst away from the lead singer as he picked up the lyrics.

"I don't remember this band signing up," Adagio gritted her jaws together, "are they under our spell?"

"How should I know?" Aria replied, "you're the leader," she painfully reminded.

"Ugh, it doesn't matter, we'll get this band alone with us and get them under our control like the rest of the bands. It shouldn't be too hard, look how gullible the lead singer is," Adagio commented as Casey took to the front of the stage again. "Sonata, SONATA!" Adagio screamed at her ditzy friend, trying to let her in on the plan, but the blue haired girl was too busy banging her head and raising her hands in the air at the music.

_Heirs of a cold war,_  
><em>that's what we've become<em>  
><em>Inheriting troubles,<em>  
><em>I'm mentally numb<em>

Casey leaned down over the edge of the stage, giving a cold and hard stare to the principals.

_Crazy, I just cannot bear_  
><em>I'm living with something that just isn't fair<em>

The Brit got up from leaning and ran back to his girlfriend on her keyboard as they prepared to sing the final verse of the song.

_Mental wounds not healing_  
><em>Who and what's to blame<em>

Casey surprised Vinyl with a hard, yet passionate kiss as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo took over singing the final verse of their song.

_I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train_  
><em>I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train<em>

All five members of the band slowly started to die down on their playing until the only thing left was the final echo of Casey and Applebloom's guitars. The band was met with silence at first as sweat was pouring from their bodies. Then, three distinct cheers erupted from the audience.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Pinkie Pie shrieked from her seat, sending her drum sticks flying in the air. The rest of the Rainbooms were flabbergasted, having no idea what Casey and Vinyl had put together.

"WHOO-HOO! THAT GOT MY BLOOD PUMPING!" Sonata cheered. She was soon silenced by Aria and Adagio.

"LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR ANIMAL INSTINCT STUDENTS!" Vice Principal Luna shouted into the microphone her sister was holding and cheered into it. Finally, the students began to clap and cheer for the band, albeit still under the sirens' spell.

"No showing favoritism Luna," Celestia grabbed the microphone back from Luna. "Okay, that was Animal Instinct with an interesting audition, thank you kids," Celestia did her normal routine as she marked down the score for the band as Luna marked down a ten in huge numbers.

Meanwhile, Animal Instinct got off the stage with their equipment, completely jubilant and energized from their performance. "I am SO proud of all of you!" Casey hugged them all, "Applebloom, you were _flawless_ on your guitar!" The southern girl blushed and looked away.

"Th-thanks, Ah'm afraid Ah messed up thu first guitar solo Casey," she replied.

"Are you insane AB? You rocked it out there with Casey!" Scootaloo patted her on the back.

"And Sweetie Belle, I think you could be the next Paul McCartney," Vinyl complimented.

"Really? I had a blast out there, although my fingers are kind of numb now," she held up her fingers that were red.

"Eh don't worry about it, all good Bass players start out with numb fingers Sweetie," Casey assured her before turning to Scootaloo, "and how could we forget the best drummer in school huh? You weren't kidding when you said your drumming was awesome Scootaloo, I think you could go against Alex Van Halen or Rick Allen in a contest with a little more practice!"

"You really think so?! Sweet!" Scootaloo gripped her drumsticks hard. The band strolled out into the gym were every band was glaring daggers at _them_ now. "Woah, looks like we got some jealous rivals Casey," the drummer pointed out.

"And here comes your sisters," Vinyl added. The Rainbooms marched over to Animal Instinct with Rarity and Applejack leading the group, stopping right in front of Casey and Vinyl Scratch.

"Ah, Rainboom, did you come by to-" Casey started before Rarity reared her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. "AH FUCK!" Casey exclaimed as he caught himself and held his cheek.

"HEY, DON'T YOU SLAP HIM!" Vinyl got in between Casey and Rarity.

"How dare you kidnap my poor little sister and force her to play this completely uncivilized and graceless music," Rarity said to Casey, "Sweetie Belle, come with me and we'll get that nasty gunk off your face, you will not be playing with these ruffians any longer," Rarity reached for Sweetie Belle's hand.

"NO! Leave Casey alone!" Sweetie Belle shouted back, causing Rarity to freeze. "_We_ joined _them_ willingly, they didn't force us and they certainly didn't kidnap us!" She narrowed her eyes.

"But y'all still lied ta us, 'n that can't go unpunished," Applejack put her hands on her hips, staring at Applebloom.

"For once, Applejack is right about something," Rainbow chimed in, "you lied to us about signing up and that's _not_ cool. Now you all go tell Celestia and Luna that you're pulling out of the competition," Rainbow ordered.

"Are you crazy? We're not leaving with our tails between our legs," Casey finally spoke up, "and besides they didn't lie. They only said _they_ weren't signing up because _I_ signed us up," Casey angrily explained, "so, we're staying and you're going to deal with it." He concluded. "Come on girls, let's go get a soda," Casey gathered up Vinyl and the three others followed suit.

"Fine, jest you wait till we get home young lady!" Applejack shouted to Applebloom.

"Do you think they'll make it far?" Sunset asked.

"They got lucky in the auditions, but that's it, I can guarantee their music is too out of touch with today's music; they won't make it past round one, guaranteed," Rainbow replied. "Now come on, let's get working on that counter-spell Twilight."

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside in the halls) <strong>

With Gordy's help, Animal Instinct unlocked the soda machine and each took a soda. All five pop tops went off at the same time as every member took long drinks to cool down. "I'm sorry about getting you guys in trouble," Casey apologized.

"It's no big deal, once we explain to our parents the whole situation, they'll let us off the hook," Sweetie Belle replied and downed another huge gulp of her soda.

"'O course, since you've come over a few times to help with homework, Ah don't think Granny Smith or Big Mac will mind so much," Applebloom added.

"And my parents probably will look the other way since Rainbow isn't always truthful with them," Scootaloo concluded. Suddenly, the doors to the gym opened up and The Rainbooms all briskly walked out with Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow shooting looks at Animal Instinct.

"Hey ladies, care for a drink?" Casey offered. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie paused briefly as Gordy tossed the two girls cans of soda before closing up the vending machine. The band was about to resume their chat when they heard a commotion coming from the other hallway where the Rainbooms had just entered. Casey and Scootaloo jogged their way to the corner before stopping and poking their heads around the corner.

"Why are you acting like this Flash?" Twilight asked, "I thought we were friends," she said sadly, sounding like she was about to cry. Flash took in a deep breath before whirling around to face Twilight.

"Yeah! And then you just randomly show up so you could beat me in the Battle of the Bands, some friend you are!" He yelled.

"I _never_ liked that guy," Scootaloo whispered.

"I _want_ this Twilight, more than anyone," Flash added.

"That's a bloody lie," Casey furrowed his eyebrows.

"But that's not-" Twilight started before Applejack grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on Twi, we've got important matters to deal with," The Rainbooms escorted Twilight away from Flash and his band.

"Do you really think you can help them? I bet you don't have a friggin' clue what you're doing!" Flash mocked. Even though they were behind Twilight, Casey and Scootaloo both saw her reach up with her hand and wipe the front of her face.

"Vinyl, get over here!" Casey whispered to his girlfriend. Meanwhile, The Dazzlings were in a different hallway as they watched from an empty classroom The Rainbooms hustle by. They didn't notice Casey and Vinyl grab Flash Sentry and yank him into a closet while Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom kick the shins of Flash's bandmates.

"Ugh, how could that band not be under our spell?" Adagio paced around, thinking.

"I don't remember them ever showing up at either the lunch room or the party for the bands," Aria replied.

"Duh, they were totally at the party! I winked at the cute British guy," Sonata sighed dreamily.

"And you didn't bother to tell us!?" Adagio demanded, "we needed to know that so we could've gotten them under our spell sooner, but you just had to talk about fruit punch!" She got into Sonata's face.

"Hey, that fruit punch was worthy of being talked about!" Sonata countered.

"Look Adagio, does it even matter if they're under our spell or not? I know you're the leader, but all we need to do is get stronger to take the magic away from The Rainblossoms or whatever, it doesn't matter how far Animal Insensitive makes it; besides they won't even win," Aria explained.

"What makes you say that?" Sonata questioned.

"Please, they sound _way_ too 80's-ish, that music will only buy them the audition and maybe the first round," Aria replied. Adagio rubbed her chin, contemplating what Aria had told her.

"I can't believe this, but maybe you're right Aria, so we missed one band, that won't stop us. By this time next week, our power will be fully restored and no one will stand in our way," she grinned at her reflection in the window of the door. The loud speaker for the school crackled on, silencing the Dazzlings.

"_Attention students, the auditions are over and the only band not to qualify are Snips and Snails. Congratulations to the 16 bands that made it to Round 1,"_ Celestia announced.

_"Take the weekend to practice your Round 1 songs, __remember, we can only have one winner, students,"_ Luna added and shut off the intercom. Suddenly, the dark green aura seeped into the room and into the red amulets on the sirens' necks.

"Ah, power never felt better than before girls," Adagio breathed in deeply. All three of them opened their eyes which glowed a faint red.

**End Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>What do you guys think of the new bracket system? I think it's better to be honest. <em>

_I do not own Snips and Snails' rap (THANK GOD)_

_I do not own Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne._

_So, now that Animal Instinct has shown up, how different will the story turn out? Do you guys think Rock is truly dead, or do you think the torch has been passed to Casey and Animal Instinct? Should the Dazzlings be worried?_


	4. Chapter 4: Fate of the Sisters

**Rainbow Rocks: Long Live Rock 'N Roll**

**Chapter 4: Fate of the Sisters**

_So if you ask me why I like the way I play, there's only one thing I can say to you: I WANNA ROCK!- Twisted Sister, I Wanna Rock, Stay Hungry, 1984._

**LinkonPark100:** _Rock 'N Roll will NEVER die! The torch always lives on._

**Stumbledore: **_AC/DC huh? Well, can't be a rock 'n roll story without some good Australian rock!_

**SwifterShifter:**_Well, you'll see what happens._

**Wolfdragon:** _I wanted an intense and epic song for them to open with and Crazy Train has always been an epic song at my local hockey rink._

**Dixie Darlin: **_They're idiots and assholes, and that can be a dangerous combination or a hilarious one. _

**HazeHero: **_Thank you. I've always loved Rock 'N Roll and hated how fucking auto tuners and rappers have tried to terminate Rock, but I won't stand for it. We as fans have to rise up and continue to __buy and listen to classic Rock Bands so the flame will live on and future rockers will rise up to the challenge!_

_Okay guys, sorry to disappoint some of you, but there will be no Round 1 performance this chapter, NEXT chapter I promise. In Chapter 4, The Crusaders all deal with their sisters on how they 'lied' which they really didn't. And when the law is laid down from AJ, Rainbow and Rarity, Casey and Vinyl'll have a few words for them._

* * *

><p><strong>(Morning After. 3rd Person POV.)<strong>

Casey splashed some water on his face from the sink in his bathroom. Having just gotten out of the shower, the musician was just preparing to start his Saturday of helping Vinyl out at her music shop while having Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom practice their respective parts on Animal Instinct's first round song. Even though the Brit knew the girls had talent, he feared their sisters would get in the way. His phone that was currently playing _Another One Bites The Dust_ by Queen ceased the song as a text message displayed over the screen.

From Vinyl: _Opening up shop soon, come by when you can. PS, could you please bring me a Cherry Red Amp? ;)_

Casey chuckled and his girlfriend's text and quickly punched in his reply that he'd be there ASAP and he'd stop by 24/7 to get her her requested energy drink. Drying off his face, Casey threw on a fresh Dark Side of the Moon T-Shirt and exited his bathroom with his phone. "About time there son, your mum and I have to be at the Airport in 45 minutes," he scolded Casey.

"Sorry pop," Casey said from the other side of the door, "Vinyl was texting me," he explained. On the way to his room to grab his wallet, Casey bumped into his mom. "Sorry mum," Casey apologized.

"Oh it's alright Casey, this is just so frantic; I hate traveling," his mom sighed and rubbed her head. "Anyway, you never told me last night, how was your audition with your band?" she rolled her suitcase into the living room.

"Went fantastic," Casey stuffed his wallet into his rear pocket, "I think we had the best audition out of the bunch, though some other bands were fairly decent," Casey replied.

"And did Fluttershy and her band audition as well?" Casey's mom zipped up the rest of her suitcase. Casey sighed and scratched the brim of his jet black hair.

"Yeah, but some punks thought it'd be funny to sabotage their audition; luckily her and her band made it through," he said.

"How awful, some people just make my blood boil," she pounded her fist on top of her luggage.

"Well anyways mum, I've got ta help Vinyl out at her music shop today and practice with the band," Casey wrapped his arms around his mom's torso.

"Your father and I will see you next week, I just wish you could come and see your aunt Elizabeth with us."

"I do too mum, but I've got ta keep my grades up with the end of the semester closing in on us," he explained.

"And I do like Vinyl Casey, she's a sweet girl," his mom winked.

"I know mum, I love ya," Casey hugged her as he left the house and walked up to his 1982 Ponitac Trans-Am. Casey started up his car and drove off to the store to get Vinyl her energy drink before helping her out.

* * *

><p><strong>(At Sugar Cube Corner. Scootaloo's POV)<strong>

"Hey Pinkie, six hot chocolates," my sister Rainbow Dash called to her friend Pinkie Pie.

"Make that five hot chocolates and one chai tea!" Rarity corrected for Rainbow.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" The pink skinned and overly hyper girl called and began to prepare the order for us. This was torture for me and my two friends Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. The fun we had yesterday with Casey and Vinyl at the auditions was over, and now our older sisters were pretty pissed at us, for no damned good reason I might add. If anything, Applebloom had it worse, being the sister of the girl who could spot a lie blind-folded from a mile away. Our sisters sat across from us while we sat next to each other with Applebloom in the middle. Sweetie Belle offered her hand to Applebloom and squeezed it gently.

"So, what's with the hot chocolate?" I finally asked when Pinkie Pie brought all of our drinks by, "are you trying to make us feel better? Trying to butter us up so when you punish us, we won't feel as bad?" I narrowed my eyes at my sister.

"We aren't happy that you lied to us Scoots," Rainbow Dash replied after sipping some of her hot chocolate with whipped cream leaving a mustache on her upper lip.

"Mmhmm, precisely," Rarity agreed after stirring her tea packet into her hot water, "and to think of all that gunk you all had caked onto your face and those ridiculous costumes!" She berated, "if you had walked out of the school wearing those, I wouldn't have been surprised if the police had arrested you three for looking like criminals!" She added. Sweetie Belle and I glared at the three older girls sitting across from us while Applebloom kept her eyes shut, trying to keep tears from slipping out. Her hot chocolate had already begun to dissolve her whipped cream, but she didn't care; why should she?

"'N not only that," Applejack chimed in, "ya continued to add more lies, what with the '_We're here ta support ya,_' gimmick," Applejack mocked, "it's jest despicable. We've got enough ta worry about without you three spoutin' off fibs every time ya talk to us," she glared at Applebloom.

"Seriously, what do you guys care?" Sweetie Belle piped up, "so what if we're in a band with Casey? Is that a problem for you guys?" She crossed her arms. Rainbow was about to answer when I cut in.

"Yeah, do you guys not like Casey? He helps us with homework and he got Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon to leave us alone!" I countered.

"Keep the volume down Scootaloo," Rainbow bore her eyes into mine.

"You watch how you speak to me young lady," Rarity wagged her finger at Sweetie Belle's face. I never expected Sweetie Belle to do what she did next: she raised her hand and slapped away Rarity's finger. All three of our sisters were flabbergasted at Sweetie's reaction, me too, though Applebloom still was trying to fight back her tears. "_Sweetie Belle! What is your problem?!_" Rarity silently shouted.

"I'm tired of your attitude towards me Rarity," Sweetie Belle replied, "at first, you didn't give a crap about me enough to try and help me with my part in the Crusader's band, and now that I am apart of a band, you want to take it away from me just because you didn't like how we started it? Talk about being selfish!" Sweetie got into Rarity's face. Rarity gasped, dropping her spoon onto the table.

"How could you say that Sweetie Belle?" Rarity demanded.

"Well you wanted us to stop 'lying'," Sweetie air-quoted, "so we gave you what you wanted: The Truth, doesn't it hurt!?" Sweetie exclaimed. Rarity harumphed and looked away from her little sister.

"Applebloom," Applejack broke the tense silence that appeared after Sweetie Belle told off Rarity, "Ah think a good groundin' is suitable fer what ya did: No playin' the guitar with Casey from here on out, 'N no hangin' with yer friends fer two weeks, got it?" Applejack sipped the rest of her hot chocolate. Sweetie and I looked down at Applebloom who _still_ hadn't raised her head once while we were in here. Her whipped cream was now completely gone, leaving a few white swirls in her drink. "Hey, you look at me when Ah'm talkin' to ya little missy," Applejack growled.

"_We didn't lie,"_ Applebloom whispered quietly, though only Sweetie Belle and I could hear her. A single tear slipped down her yellow cheek.

"Speak up, what did you say?" Applejack adjusted her cowgirl hat. Applebloom sucked in a deep breath and wiped the tear from her cheek. She opened her mouth to show clenched teeth. _'Oh crap,'_ I mentally thought and braced myself.

_**"WE DIDN'T LIE! CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YER THICK SKULL!?" **_Applebloom shouted so loudly that every patron in the dessert shop immediately ceased what they were doing and stared at our table. Pinkie Pie dropped a pair of tongs she was using, Derpy had bits of muffin fall out of her mouth, Mr. Cake froze in place while helping a customer and Mrs. Cake just stood at an empty table with a wet cloth on the table surface.

"Applebloom," Applejack warned.

"NO! Ah'm so sick 'n tired 'o you treatin' me like a criminal fer lyin' when we didn't lie! We only said _we _weren't signin' up, you never asked us if someone else was signin' up fer us!" Applebloom repeated what we had tried to tell them yesterday. Sweetie and I finished up our hot chocolate's nervous about how Applejack was going to react. Applebloom was 100% right, but raising her voice at her sister was probably going to hurt. After what seemed like an eternity plus one, the patrons of the dessert shop went back to their normal routine.

"Be that as it may Applebloom, we don't like the music yer playin' with Casey 'N Vinyl, no disrespect to either," she quickly added.

"What's wrong with the music we're playing!?" Sweetie Belle demanded.

"Rock 'N Roll leads to heavy drinking and drug abuse; we don't want our darling little sisters to go down that path," Rarity cleaned off her spoon. Sweetie Belle then motioned for Applebloom and I to move, which we did. Once she got out of the booth, Sweetie Belle leaned her hands on the table and growled at Rarity.

"That's such a stereotype! Casey and Vinyl haven't shown any signs of doing drugs or drinking alcohol!" Sweetie countered.

"It's not them kid, it's the music, it'll eventually drive you to do stupid shit," Rainbow explained.

"Give me a break Rainbow!" I balled up a napkin and tossed it at her, "_you_ constantly claim The Rainbooms are a rock band, so are you saying that _you'll_ eventually start a drinking problem or a drug problem?" I poked at the hole in her theory. My sister stammered a few times before slamming her fists onto the table.

"We're done here," Rainbow threw down some money for Pinkie Pie to take, "you three aren't playing with Casey and Vinyl anymore and that's that!" Rainbow yelled at me.

"There's sumthin' else goin' on here; we'll find out what it is!" Applebloom threatened.

"Don't think yer outta the woods Applebloom, you don't raise yer voice to me, especially in a public place," Applejack grasped Applebloom's wrist tightly. Rarity held the door open for us as we all walked out with our hands in our hoodie pockets.

"Alright, we needed to go and get some spare guitar and bass strings anyways," Rainbow began as we walked down the street, "you can tell Vinyl that you're quitting the band," she ordered us.

"You should be thanking us too, what kind of dumb and childish name is Animal Instinct anyways?" Rarity fluffed her hair.

"At least our name doesn't make us sound like a bunch of lesbians," Sweetie Belle replied angrily. I mentally high-fived her for that one.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vinyl's Music Shop. Casey's POV)<strong>

"Thanks again for the Amp babe," Vinyl called to me as she threw her empty can into the trash and I was straightening up guitar displays and double-checking prices. Van Halen's _Panama _was currently playing over the store's sound system. Vinyl was busy matching inventory and repairing a pair of headphones when the rest of our band showed up with their sisters in tow.

"Hey, how's it going girls?" I asked with a grin, putting down the guitar I was looking over. "What's wrong?" I noticed the upset/angry faces molded onto Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom's faces. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow ignored me and marched right up to Vinyl's counter. She set down the pair of headphones she was repairing and paused the song.

"What can I get for you guys? New straps for your instruments?" Vinyl questioned.

"Nope, Ah jest need some extra bass strings," Applejack pointed to the box she wanted.

"And I could use a spare box of guitar strings, they do tend to break from my awesome fingering!" Rainbow bragged, causing Rarity and Applejack to roll their eyes. I turned back to the Crusaders who were sitting on the floor or leaning against a display.

"It's just not fair," Scootaloo kicked the ground.

"Oh boy, what happened?" I grunted and stood up, dusting off my hands.

"Our sisters say we can't play with you and Vinyl anymore," Sweetie Belle angrily replied, not even looking in my direction. My head snapped up to look at the trio of older sisters talking to Vinyl as if everything was a-ok.

"Well, why the hell not?" I asked and kneeled back down to Applebloom's level.

"Because they said if we play in a rock 'n roll band like yours we'll develop drug and alcohol addictions," Applebloom pounded one of the bass drums with her fist. "I know it's a buncha crap Casey, but I think sumthin' else is goin' on; they've never been this determined ta keep us from somethin'," she added. That blew a fuse in my head. Jumping up to my feet, I stomped my way over to the front counter with the Crusaders in hot pursuit, curious as to what was going to go down.

"Casey I didn't know you were here," Rarity exclaimed when I practically bulldozed my way to the front of the group.

"Ah'm sure our sisters told ya the bad news," Applejack leaned against the counter and looked over at her sister and her friends.

"Just who the hell do you think you are judging me based on the music I play huh?!" I shouted.

"What are you-" Rainbow started before I cut her off.

"Just because I play in a rock 'n roll band means I'm gonna turn your sisters into drunken drug users huh? Have you ever seen me with a bottle of alcohol or a bag of cocaine, ever?!" I demanded.

"Casey, what are you guys talking about?" Vinyl asked me.

"Our sisters claim you and Casey are gonna turn us into addicts if we play with you guys anymore," Scootaloo replied. Vinyl sat in her stool, frozen as she took in the information. Slowly, she reached up and took off her electric purple shades and set them gently on the counter. Her sweet and gentle magenta eyes were now filled with anger, hatred and possibly betrayal.

"Are you freaking serious?" Vinyl said in a growl. Rarity, Rainbow and Applejack nodded slowly in response.

"How would _you_ like it if I out loud said that playing in your shitty pop band would make you all gay?" I pointed my finger in Rainbow's face, "Except for Fluttershy of course, at least she's a friend and doesn't spout out bullshit," I quickly added.

"I think you should all leave now," Vinyl opened the door.

"Now hold on there Vinyl," I stopped her, "we just need to fix the problem, that's all," I shut the door. I was doing my damnedest to keep my cool, but this was hard with the assumptions that were brought upon me and my girlfriend. "Rarity, you love fashion and creating new designs right?"

"Yes, but what does that-" I interrupted.

"What if your mum and dad suddenly burst into your room and took away everything you had worked on? All your hard work just because they didn't think it was for you? Huh? I bet you wouldn't like that would you?" Rarity looked down and clenched the bottom of her skirt in both hands. "And you Rainbow, what if your mother forced you to quit every team in school because she thought it was too dangerous and put you in a ballerina class? That would _kill_ you inside wouldn't it?"

Rainbow opened her mouth, but shut it when she didn't have an argument to stand on. Finally, I turned to probably the thickest skulled girl in the whole school.

"And Applejack, the hard working farm girl," I started.

"You ain't gonna guilt me outta this Casey," she warned.

"Oh, we'll see. Picture your farm, you and Big Mac working hard in the fields all day after school and Granny Smith working inside the barn while Applebloom cleans up the animal pens and inside the house," I paced around her, "what if one day, the county decided they didn't care for your apples anymore and decided to bulldoze your farm to put up a strip mall? That'd piss you off wouldn't it?" I whispered in her ear. She shuddered and sweated at the thought, but kept her composure. "Just imagine, all your hard work you've put in for nearly twenty years, over twenty for Big Mac, but over sixty for Granny Smith, _all _gone, for a McDonalds and a fucking Starbucks," I stepped back from Applejack who was now twitching.

"What're you on about Knight?" Rainbow asked me.

"The point I'm getting at is all those things I mentioned, you're all insanely good at, and your sisters have potential to be fantastic musicians in a rock band; why on Earth would you want to take that away from them? Sure they're new at it, but I know they're young and they've got their whole lives to perfect their talents and they could go on and be the best rock band in the world next to Pink Floyd and Led Zeppelin!" I exclaimed. "And during their music careers, they could still branch out and pursue other talents! Rick Allen has been an artist for years while playing the drums," I explained.

"We want what's best for our little sisters," Rarity replied.

"And Casey and I can help them become great, and they could quit music later on, but still use life experiences to pursue other dreams, or they could quit our band and form their own with what they've learned," Vinyl chimed in from behind the counter.

"Exactly, I'm not upset that you're trying to take away our bandmates, I'm upset you're trying to to take away a potential future from your sisters," Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom stood in front of me with sad faces. Rarity, Rainbow and Applejack huddled together and talked amongst themselves for a good few minutes while Vinyl, myself and the Crusaders stood waiting.

"Oh, fine," Applejack said as the huddle broke up. "Ya can keep playin' in Casey 'N Vinyl's band, but," AJ stopped short as Rarity took over.

"Cut down on the swearing in front of them please," the posh girl asked, "a proper young woman cannot be cursing like a NASCAR driver."

"And if we see one shred of evidence that our sisters are doing drugs or drinking, we're gonna kick your ass and call the cops, got it?" Rainbow stuck her finger on the tip of my nose.

"You can trust us," Vinyl put her sunglasses back on her face.

"Oh and, keep the peace between ya," Applejack opened the door to the shop, "don't be negative with each other," she warned and left the shop, leaving our whole band together.

"What the bloody heck does she mean by that?" I asked. Scootaloo shrugged and hopped onto the chair behind the set of drums inside the shop.

"So, when are we practicing our next song?" Sweetie Belle asked and picked up a bass off the shelf.

"We're free the rest of the weekend," Applebloom grabbed a guitar and strapped it on. Vinyl and I smirked before getting back to work.

"We can practice when it's closing time," Vinyl said when she hit PLAY on the music system, resuming Van Halen. Scootaloo then whispered something to Sweetie Belle and the purple and pink haired girl smiled. Sweetie Belle then reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper, handing it to me. I opened it up only to find song lyrics and notes for the bass, guitar, keyboard, drums and a second guitar.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I wrote my own rock song a few weeks ago, I was hoping maybe we can play this next?" She crossed her fingers.

"Sweetie Belle, this is, this is AWESOME!" I looked over the song. In the right hands, this song had _great_ potential to be a wild and crazy experience to play and listen to.

"You really think so?" She said with hope.

"Of course, this is stuff that only the best rock bands could come up with, but Vinyl and I have already picked the song we'll play for Round 1," I said and handed back the sheet music.

"Oh, I understand," Sweetie Belle hung her head low.

"But, we'll start practicing this the minute we advance to Round 2!" I exclaimed. Sweetie Belle smiled again and hugged me.

"You mean if babe, you don't know how Luna and Celestia'll like our next song," Vinyl corrected.

"Please Vinyl, with our band, we're rock the hell outta the school!" Applebloom played a little guitar riff on the guitar she picked up from the shelf. I heard the distinct sound of a string breaking and snapped my head back to her. She blushed in embarrassment and put the instrument back on the shelf, whistling innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside the Shop. 3rd person)<strong>

"Do you feel that girls, it's not much, but it's negative energy," Adagio breathed in the negative energy that seeped out of Vinyl Scratch's music shop. "All we need to do is keep the tensions close between the sisters," she grinned as Applebloom broke a string on a guitar.

"Yeah, but how will we do that Adagio?" Sonata raised her hand, "all three pairs of sisters are in a different band, how are we going to keep them together long enough for there to be conflict?" She flicked her ponytail. Aria face palmed and Adagio shook her head.

"They're sisters Sonata, they're bound to be home together at some point!" Aria scolded.

"If we can get the entire list of bands against the Rainbooms, pitting sister against sister will be a breeze," Adagio took a final look inside Vinyl's shop before leading Aria and Sonata down the street.

**End Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><em>Do you guys think The Rainbooms will tell Animal Instinct the truth, or do you think they'll keep it a secret to keep them safe? Will the Dazzlings succeed in pitting sister against sister for more negative energy to make their powers grow stronger? <em>


	5. Chapter 5: The Challenger Round

**Rainbow Rocks: Long Live Rock 'N Roll**

**Chapter 5: Challenger Round**

**Haze Hero: **_No not really. They were just using stereotypes as proof and facts to rip their sisters from Animal Instinct. For the record I think Snoop Dogg is actually pretty cool, though that may be because of the Pepsi Max ads he did a few years back. If you love some classic Rock 'N Roll, you'll like this chapter. _

**Swifter Shifter: **_Thanks. And firstly, Casey was the only band member of Animal Instinct to enter the lunchroom while the Dazzlings were singing their Battle song. And the reason why he didn't fall under the spell will be explained later. _

**Linkonpark100: **_That they are._

**yorkmanic89: **_Sweet, hope to see it soon. And we're all bronies and pegasisters here, no judging going on. _

**StumbleDore:** _Yep._

**Guest (1): **_Thank you._

**Wolfdragon: **_Well I was thinking more along the lines of Ozzy Osbourne with the drugs part and Steve Clark with the alcohol part. Drugs have destroyed so much of Ozzy's motor functions and Alcohol killed Steve Clark 24 years ago. _

**Dixie** **Darlin: **_For assuming their sisters would become alcoholic druggies? Yes overreacting would be about the correct guess. As for the villain's part, this is an alternate __fix and I'm assuming that the Dazzlings can feed off any negative energy as long as they're close enough and it's concentrated enough like a full blown argument instead of someone getting upset over spilt milk. _

**Guest (2):** _Thank you for the suggestion but the setlist is complete. _

_Okay guys, I really want to thank everyone who sent in their favorite songs that they wanted Animal Instinct to sing, even though I didn't ask for it, I still feel so appreciated and happy that you guys cared enough to send in suggestions. However, the suggestion box is closed and inside my office. I can't take any more song ideas or suggestions since I've got the setlist all down in order on my phone. I spent HOURS listening and re-listening to certain songs to make sure they were the right ones for the story. I'm sorry if your favorite song didn't appear, but don't worry, I'll have a little special something setup for that._

_For this Chapter, round 1 is upon the 16 Bands in Battle. Round 1 A.K.A the Challenger Round is starting, which eight bands will make the cut to the Contender Round and which eight will be sent home crying to their mommas? This, is the Canterlot High Battle of the Bands._

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UNDER OUR SPELL. That goes to the brilliance of Mr. Daniel Ingram who is I believe on the talent levels of Henry Jackman (Wreck-It Ralph and Captain America: The Winter Soldier scorer) and John Williams (Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Jaws etc.). I also do not own the song that Animal Instinct sings._**

* * *

><p><strong>(Canterlot High Gymnasium. 3rd Person POV)<strong>

The school gymnasium was filled with excited and grumbling chatter. Members of all 16 qualified bands were sitting idly by in the bleachers while Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna had yet to show up. Again, the Dazzlings were sitting by themselves on the top row in a little corner of the bleachers, inwardly chuckling while sucking in as much negative energy as was being expelled from the bands. "Man, this is so whack yo!" Snips complained and crossed his arms angrily.

"Word dawg!" Snails crossed his hands like a rapper.

"For the love of God, shut up!" Casey rubbed his temples, trying to ignore the two morons speaking like rappers. The Brit groaned and leaned back into his seat on the bleachers and breathed in deeply through his nose. "I swear, if Pepsi won't kill me, those two will," he added. Vinyl paused her music and rubbed Casey's shoulder lightly.

"It'll be okay Case," she called him by his nickname, "just be glad they're out and we won't have to hear them over a microphone again," she advised before patting his shoulder and switching her music back on. Casey moved his guitar over to stretch his arms and to see how the Crusaders were doing. The three girls were in their outfits for when it was their turn to go on stage; luckily their sisters didn't say a word about their outfits this time.

"Now, are you girls sure you don't have a problem with our song we chose?" Casey asked, "because I don't mind switching to another song if you aren't comfortable with the lyrics," he assured the girls. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom all exchanged smirks before looking back at the Brit.

"Please, I don't really care," Sweetie Belle straightened out her huge 80s wig, "it's a nice gesture to Vinyl," she smiled at the DJ that was busy adjusting the EQ settings on her phone.

"I've heard worse from Rainbow when she's watching her favorite Blue Angels pilot, Soarin' I think his call sign is," Scootaloo balanced one of her drumsticks on the tip of her index finger.

"It just plain rocks Casey," Applebloom tightened her skull bandana, "who cares if the principals get the double meanins, isn't that what rock is about? Expressin' yerself even though it might be a double entendre?" the farm girl asked. Casey didn't say anything in return; he just sniffled and wiped away a tear from his eye. The band's moment was interrupted when The Rainbooms sat down next to Animal Instinct.

"Hey Flutters," Casey gave a quick hug to his friend, "ladies, puppy," he greeted the other members, Sunset and Twilight's dog.

"Casey," Rarity replied back, "so Sweetie Belle, how were your practices these last two days?" Rarity sat down next to her little sister.

"Oh they were amazing Rarity!" the youngest of the Belle family happily squeaked, "Casey and Vinyl write some of the best songs and Casey's been teaching me about rhythm and technique!" she explained. Pinkie Pie let out a confused sigh.

"But I thought you played the guitar?!" She points towards Casey's face, "are you a cyborg? Or maybe an alien with an invisible set of arms?!" She pointed like the evil monkey from Family Guy. The singer and guitarist shoved Pinkie's finger out of his face before answering.

"No, guitarists can also play the bass if they've practiced the parts, and vice versa!" He exclaimed, "Rick Savage of Def Leppard played the guitar before switching to the bass when the band first formed," Casey explained. The drummer for the Rainbooms squinted her right eye and cocked her head sideways, studying Casey after he gave his explanation.

"Okey-dokey-lokey! Good luck in Round 1!" She cheerfully waved and sat back down next to Rainbow Dash. Finally, the gym doors burst open, introducing the two principals of the school. The entire student body went silent as their authoritative figures strolled in and sat down at the judging table with a pitcher of fresh water and new judging sheets. Looking over and past The Rainbooms, Casey gave a smart ass wink to Flash Sentry and his band whom all had angry glares on their faces from the surprise attack by Animal Instinct on Friday. But those weren't the only bands giving each other problems. Trixie and her goons were secretly giving the bird to Lyra and Bon Bon, Bulk Biceps flexed his muscles and growled at Derpy's band, the Eco Kids band crossed their arms and turned away from Octavia.

"Alright Students," Celestia and Luna momentarily appeared on stage, "today is known as the Challenger Round for the Battle of the Bands," the eldest sister announced, "the first of three rounds before we get to the finals, or the Championship round," she clicked a button on a remote and a huge TV screen appeared in front of the stage. Four brackets appeared, each decreasing in half with each new one. The first bracket had 16 slots, all with each name of all the bands that had qualified.

"The Challenger Round will have all 16 bands perform one song and then we decide which eight bands earn the right to move on to the second round, or the "Contender Round" if you will," Luna explained. The first bracket was highlighted bright blue, but then the second bracket was highlighted red with the words _Contender Round_ above the first slot of now eight empty spaces.

"After we complete the Challenger Round and have our final eight bands, the remaining eight will only have that night to practice for their song in the Contender Round," Celestia took back the microphone. The principal then clicked another button as the _Contender Round_ bracket went back to normal colors and the third bracket, named _The Eliminator Round, _was highlighted green.

"And then, the remaining eight will be reduced down to four once the Contender Round has finished and then we get to the Eliminator Round," Luna retook the mic. "The third and penultimate round will be the most intense. The remaining four bands will have to bring their best songs and best efforts to even think of making it to the Championship round which will be held in the outside amphitheater the same night as the Eliminator Round. The two best bands out of the final four will compete for the honors of being the best band in the school," Luna explained, "and who will that band be?" She asked, as if still intentionally causing trouble. As if on cue, every band, with the exception of the Dazzlings and Animal Instinct said, "Us."

"Rainbow, no need to be cocky," Rarity reminded the lead guitarist.

"So, any questions before we begin?" Celestia asked as Luna exited the stage and sat down at the judges table. Instantly, Scootaloo's hand shot up from behind where Casey was sitting, "Yes Scootaloo?" the principal happily asked.

"Why'd you steal the round names from the NASCAR Cup Series?" She questioned.

"No more questions, let us begin," Celestia quickly darted off stage and sat down next to her sister.

"Told ya," Scootaloo smirked and pocketed $5 from Sweetie Belle. The stage lights went up as the TV screen switched from showing the four brackets to only showing the _Challenger Round_ bracket with the order of the bands for the round.

_1) The Dazzlings_

_2) Slicers 'N' Dicers_

_3) The Flash Sentry Experience_

_4) The Eco Kids_

_5) Octavia_

_6) Candied Heartstrings (Lyra and Bon Bon)_

_7) Bulk Biceps_

_8) The Dark Horses (Derpy's Band)_

_9) Diamond Spoons_

_10) Comedy and Tragedy_

_11) Flashbulb City_

_12) Fifty-Below Zero_

_13) Atomic Mass_

_14) The Rainbooms_

_15) Trixie & The Illusions_

_16) Animal Instinct_

"Okay, our first band for the Challenger Round: The Dazzlings," Vice Principal Luna announced. Backstage, Adagio, Aria and Sonata were all getting their respective microphones for their first round song.

"Just a reminder girls, don't give it all at once, remembers to save our best for last, even if we have three of the Rainbooms already beginning to feed us our well deserved negative energy," Adagio ordered. Sonata and Aria nodded in reply and adjusted their red gems.

"Let's rock!" Sonata squealed in excitement and took her place to the left of Adagio. The two other sirens gave her a face palm look before turning forward, waiting for the curtain to open.

"We don't rock Sonata," Aria pinched her nose, "rock is _so_ outdated, and even when it was new it sucked," she groaned.

"Be quiet you morons," Adagio bonked their heads together. The curtain finally rose up and the sirens raised their microphones and slowly walked up to the front of the stage, swinging their hips.

"Don't be getting any ideas Casey," Vinyl whispered into the Brit's ear. He playfully shoved her away from his ear.

"Please, they're nothin' special Vinyl," he replied. Bored, Casey tilted his head back so it was resting on the bleacher seat behind him. Scootaloo had a fist up supporting her chin, Sweetie Belle laid her head onto her left shoulder and rocked her body forward and backward while Applebloom drummed her fingers on her knee. The three crusaders had headphones on, all daisy-chained together with Vinyl's SamPhone 4.

_[The Dazzlings]_  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh.<em>  
><em>You didn't know that you fell.<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh.<em>

_[Adagio Dazzle]_  
><em>Now that you're under our spell.<em>  
><em>Blindsided by the beat.<em>  
><em>Clapping your hands, stomping your feet.<em>  
><em>You didn't know that you fell.<em>

Celestia and Luna were set in a dream-like state as they watched the trio of girls sing and sway their hips. Most of the student body, save for the Rainbooms and Animal Instinct softly bobbed their heads back and forth, enjoying the gentle melodies coming from the Dazzlings.

_[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]_  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh.<em>

_[Adagio Dazzle]_  
><em>Now you've fallen under our spell.<em>

_[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]_  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh.<em>

Again, no one noticed the seeping green aura coming from the students that wormed its way to the three red gems on the Dazzlings' necklaces. Adagio breathed in deeply as she felt the new power and energy coursing through her veins. All three of the girls got a little bit of a power boost from the aura and kicked into the first chorus.

_[The Dazzlings]_  
><em>We've got the music, makes you move it.<em>  
><em>Got the song that makes you lose it.<em>  
><em>We say "jump", you say "how high?"<em>  
><em>Put your hands up to the sky.<em>  
><em>We've got the music, makes you move it.<em>  
><em>Got the song that makes you lose it.<em>  
><em>We say "jump", you say "how high?"<em>  
><em>Put your hands up to the sky.<em>

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh._  
><em>You didn't know that you fell.<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh.<em>  
><em>Now that you're under our spell.<em>

_[Adagio Dazzle]_  
><em>Listen to the sound of my voice.<em>

"I wish I hadn't," Casey tapped his foot on the floor of the gym with his eyes closed and hands folded across his chest. He had no headphones on, but in his mind, he was listening to Motley Crue.

_[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]_  
><em>Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh.<em>

_[Adagio Dazzle]_  
><em>Soon you'll find you don't have a choice.<em>

_[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]_  
><em>Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh.<em>

_[Adagio Dazzle]_  
><em>Captured in the web of my song.<em>

_[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]_  
><em>Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh.<em>

_[Adagio Dazzle]_  
><em>Soon you'll all be singing along.<em>

"Not bloody likely," the Brit chuckled to himself. Meanwhile, Twilight, Fluttershy, Sunset, Pinkie Pie and Spike grew worried at how much every student seemed to be drawn to the music so easily.

"Let's just hope this is the only round they get to sing in," Sunset bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, hopefully The Rainbooms get to go on first next round, granted if you've got that counter-spell done right Twi?" Spike whispered up to his friend from her lap. The lavender girl was still scribbling away while looking up from her notebook every few seconds.

"Working on it," was all she said as her pencil kept scribbling onto the paper.

_[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]_  
><em>Oh, whoa, oh.<em>

_[The Dazzlings]_  
><em>We've got the music, makes you move it.<em>  
><em>Got the song that makes you lose it.<em>  
><em>We say "jump", you say "how high?"<em>  
><em>Put your hands up to the sky.<em>  
><em>We've got the music, makes you move it.<em>  
><em>Got the song that makes you lose it.<em>  
><em>We say "jump", you say "how high?"<em>  
><em>Put your hands up to the sky.<em>

_Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh._  
><em>You didn't know that you fell.<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh.<em>  
><em>Now that you're under our spell.<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh.<em>  
><em>You didn't know that you fell.<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh.<em>  
><em>Now that you're under our<em>

_[Adagio Dazzle]_  
><em>Spell.<em>

"Just fabulous girls!" Celestia clapped and exclaimed. Luna followed suit with applause as did the rest of the gymnasium. Snips and Snails' mouths were drooling as the Dazzlings took a bow and walked off stage.

"Oh great, any more and I was gonna pass out from boredom," Casey stretched his arms.

"Hey Case, are ya sure ya don't wanna listen ta some music with us?" Applebloom offered one of her ear buds.

"Nah, I got all the music I need, right here," he pointed to the side of his head. Celestia and Luna wrote down their scores for the Dazzlings and took a few sips of water before calling the next band to the stage.

"Alright, if we can get Slicers 'N' Dicers on stage please," Luna announced. A few horror movie fanatics entered the stage wearing costumes ranging from Freddy Krueger to Michael Myers.

* * *

><p><strong>(About an hour later. 3rd person POV)<br>**

_[Trixie]  
><em>_You better believe, I've got tricks up my sleeve_

_[Trixie & The Illusions]  
>See me dominate<em>

_[Trixie]  
>'Cause I'm powerful and gray-ya-et!<em>

There was roar from the student body as Trixie's band bowed and left the stage. Animal Instinct and The Rainbooms were standing beside the stage, waiting for Animal Instinct's turn. "Try and follow up that magical performance Animal Imbeciles," Trixie mocked.

"What performance?" Scootaloo asked, "you standing there, not moving, strumming your V-Neck once every ten seconds while your cronies turn a few _knobs?_" She turned the joke around.

"Please, a baby banging on pots and pans has more talent than that," Sweetie Belle fist bumped Scootaloo. Trixie grumbled and clenched her fists.

"Just enjoy your final performance on stage! You'll rue the day you messed with the highest form of talent in the school! Your primitive Rock 'N' Roll is no match for my auto-tuners!" She threatened and stomped off. Casey grinned and patted the backs of his bassist and drummer.

"Nice goin' girls, ya made me 'n Vinyl proud," he gave them a quick hug.

"Kick some butt girls," Rainbow told the crusaders.

"Show her that no one talks to a member 'o the Apple family like that," Applejack said to Applebloom.

"Normally Sweetie I would never tell you to do this, but I dislike that girl so much sometimes. TEAR HER APART!" She screeched, causing everyone to stare at her. "S-sorry, lost my cool there for a second," she apologized.

"You're gonna stick around for our song right?" Scootaloo questioned Rainbow.

"Of course Squirt, why would we miss seeing the second best band in the school?" She teased.

"Next up: Animal Instinct," Celestia announced over the microphone.

"Break a leg Casey," Fluttershy smiled, "n-not really of course," she added sheepishly. Casey winked and gave her a thumbs up in return as everyone got to their respective spots on stage behind the curtain.

"Alright Applebloom, think you can handle the solo yet?" Casey asked before strapping on his headset. Applebloom groaned and bit her lower lip in nervousness. She then shook her head in reply. "Hey it's okay, we'll get you geared up for the next round song's solo," he assured her with a pat on the head. The curtain rose up from the ground and the lights dimmed until only Applebloom and Casey were shone under two different spot lights. Then, Applebloom strummed her guitar a few times for the opening riff. Casey stood there, holding his guitar, yet staying still and silent.

After a few brief moments of starting the song, Applebloom gave out a karate kick as Scootaloo joined in on her drum kit. Growing with intensity, Applebloom began to cock her shoulders every time she hit a note on her guitar. Casey finally raised his head and began to sing.

_[Casey]  
>She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean<em>  
><em>She was the best damn woman that I ever seen<em>  
><em>She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies<em>  
><em>Knocking me out with those American thighs<em>

Casey finally brought his guitar up to his chest and began to play alongside Applebloom while continuing to sing.

_Taking more than her share_  
><em>Had me fighting for air<em>  
><em>She told me to come but I was already there<em>  
><em>Cause the walls start shaking<em>

The spotlights above Vinyl and Sweetie Belle flickered on as the two began to play the keyboard and bass together. Vinyl played just about the same parts as Casey and Applebloom. Speaking of which, the two guitarists started to shake their heads around to build up the intensity of the song. The two even started to bounce up and down on their knees to the beat of Scootaloo's drum kit.

_The earth was quaking_  
><em>My mind was aching<em>  
><em>And we were making it<em>  
><em>And you<em>

_[Animal Instinct]  
><em>_shook me all night long_

_[Casey]  
><em>_Yeah you  
><em>

_[Animal Instinct]  
><em>_shook me all night long_

Casey, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle stopped continuously playing their instruments. Instead, they started to play short little bursts. Casey had turned and walked back in between Vinyl and Scootaloo while Sweetie Belle and Applebloom stood back to back, bobbing their heads and instruments in sync as Casey resumed singing.

_[Casey]  
>I'm working double time on the seduction line<em>  
><em>She's one of a kind she's just mine all mine<em>  
><em>Wanted no applause it's just another course<em>  
><em>Made a meal outta me<em>  
><em>And come back for more<em>

Some of the kids in the gym, even the two principals started to get more into the song. Several students and teachers dancing to the hard Rock 'N' Roll. Head banging, performing air band movements and flashing the classic index finger and pinkie finger salute.

"Well, at least our sisters sound pretty good," Applejack complimented as Applebloom jumped into the air a few times. Some sweat was starting to fly off of her hair and her tongue started to hang out of her mouth.

"Yeah Pinkie Pie, my little sis could give you a run for your money, just like a proud member of the Dash family would," Rainbow nudged Pinkie Pie as she could see the fire in Scootaloo's eyes while pounding away on the drums. The Rainbooms' drummer was currently twirling a drumstick around her hand like Val Kilmer did in Top Gun when she heard Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my, I hope not too many boys are drawn to Sweetie Belle," Rarity pursed her lips as Sweetie Belle swirled her hips around and played her bass guitar. Rarity had to admit that her sister sounded amazing on her bass, but she was still a little creeped out by her bared teeth combined with the KISS-like makeup on her face.

_Had to cool me down to take another round_  
><em>Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing<em>

Sonata was standing up in her seat, bouncing up and down on her legs, swinging her arms, pumping her fists, swaying her shoulders and head banging to the awesome sounds coming from the band on stage. "Sit down Sonata," Aria growled and yanked the third Dazzling back onto her seat, "you don't cheer for the enemy," she added. Adagio just rolled her eyes and wondered for the fiftieth time that day why she she was cursed to spend pretty much her entire life with these two.

As Casey started up the second chorus, he reared back onto his left leg, kicking the right one up into the air and putting a deranged look on his face as he shouted as loud as he could, the next lyrics to the song.

_Cause the walls were shaking the earth was quaking_  
><em>My mind was aching<em>  
><em>And we were making it<em>  
><em>And you<br>_

_[Animal Instinct]  
>shook me all night long<em>

_[Casey]  
>Yeah you<br>_

_[Animal Instinct]  
>shook me all night long<br>_

[Casey]  
><em>Knocked me out I said you<em>

_[Animal Instinct]  
>Shook me all night long<em>

_[Casey]  
>You had me shaking and you<em>

_[Animal Instinct]  
>Shook me all night long<em>

_[Casey]  
><em>_Yeah you shook me  
><em>_When you took me_

Casey leapt from his standing spot in between Scootaloo and Vinyl and landed on his knees right back in between Sweetie Belle and Applebloom to start the guitar solo. Vinyl hit a few buttons on her keyboard. Smoke began to surrounded Casey like a cloud of mist and several red lasers appeared around him like a tiny jail cell to contain him. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom casually approached their lead guitarist and stopped on either side of him, staring at him with with evil grins on their faces while they and Scootaloo kept playing without missing a beat.

The bassist and second guitarist started to lean forward, bending their knees towards the laser cell as Casey's solo picked up on speed. The two girls got as close as they could to their friend as they could without touching the lasers. Finally, they gave off loud and hard screeches as Casey jumped up from his knees and kicked his legs sideways in a perfect split. At the same moment, Vinyl turned off the lasers in a brilliant flash of red that made it look like Casey destroyed the jail cell. Sweetie and Applebloom both pretended to be blown back by the 'blast' and jumped backwards into their original starting spots. Casey then took his guitar and shoved it behind his head and kept playing as he approached the edge of the stage.

_[Casey]  
>You really took me and you<em>

_[Animal Instinct]  
>Shook me all night long<em>

_[Casey]  
>You<br>_

_[Animal Instinct]  
><em>_shook me all night long_

_[Casey]  
>Yeah, yeah,<br>_

_[Animal Instinct]  
>you shook me all night long<em>  
><em>[Casey]<br>You really got me and you_

_[Animal Instinct]  
>Shook me all night long<em>

_[Casey]  
>Yeah you shook me<em>  
><em>Yeah you shook me<em>  
><em>All night long<em>

Every band member, save for Scootaloo, ceased playing their parts. Scootaloo gave one final hard and loud _CRASH_ on her cymbals as Vinyl pressed another button that shot off lights made to look like fireworks accompanied by the sound of fireworks. Each member struck a pose with their instruments as they stood on stage, hearts pounding, sweat pouring, eyes wide open, breathing labored and teeth clenched. Immediately, the two principals stood up and gave hearty applauses, followed by whistles from Luna.

"SPECTACULAR PERFORMANCE!" Luna complimented and sat down quickly to write down her score.

"_Way to go Casey!"_ Fluttershy cheered in her meek tone.

"Okay, _that_ was pretty sick," Rainbow Dash admitted as Animal Instinct took a bow and left the stage.

"Ah can't believe _my_ sister can play the guitar like that. Maybe next time she can perform the solo," Applejack applauded. Rainbow Dash and Applejack then turned to Rarity, both expecting some critique about her little sister's wardrobe or costume makeup.

"How could I have been so blind to my sister's talent on the bass? I knew she could sing, but I never knew how talented she could be with strings! Perhaps I can help design her a new costume?!" She gasped in delight. Slacked jawed, Rainbow Dash and Applejack handed Pinkie Pie $10 each.

"Alright, thank you Animal Instinct," Principal Celestia said while the band exited the stage and went back to their seats with their instruments. "Please give us a few minutes while we tally the scores students," she asked.

"Man I am SO proud of you girls," Casey gave a huge bear hug to all four of his bandmates, "_all_ of you. I couldn't have asked for a better performance, though I wish you would've done the solo Applebloom," Casey said, "I know you would've knocked it out of the park. We all need to showcase our own solos. Not one member is better than the other, remember that," he advised.

"So, does that mean you want me to sing the song _I _wrote?" Sweetie Belle nervously gulped.

"I would love it if you did Sweetie," Casey replied with a serious tone, "you have an amazing voice you need to share with the world along with your song writing talent," he explained. Sweetie Belle scratched the back of her neck, thinking about singing in front of the school with the band the next day. Before she could answer however, The Rainbooms showed up to crash the party.

"Well I will admit Casey," Rarity began, "you have proven to be a wonderful band leader by helping our sisters. I can see just how far they can go under your and Vinyl's leadership," she shook his hand.

"When you treat your band like a family instead of a one person show, you'll reach your full potential," Vinyl replied for Casey while looking at Rainbow with a knowing eyebrow raise.

"Casey, you have such a great voice," Fluttershy hugged her friend, "sure it can be a little scary sometimes, but you know how to use it," she gave off a smile. Casey returned the hug and smile.

"I wouldn't mind singing a song you wrote Fluttershy, you and Sweetie Belle both have extremely gifted talents for writing songs, maybe one day you two could work together on one?" He suggested. The tambourine player and bassist looked at each other before replying with the same word.

"Maybe."

"Oh, what a stinker," a voice broke the air of the two bands. "I knew you were just a bunch of cavemen just screeching and banging rocks together," Trixie teased.

"What do you want Trixie?" Vinyl crossed her arms.

"Moi? Oh nothing, just watching that pathetic attempt at keeping a dead art alive," Trixie played with Casey's chin before flicking it upwards, "it was amusing to be honest. Of course only people that are completely tone deaf could love this filth."

"Look just because you're jealous," Applebloom began.

"Jealous? Of a bunch of immature hooligans shouting like they're spider monkeys on cocaine? Hardly," Trixie retorted and fist bumped one of her cronies. Rolling his eyes, Casey removed his sweat stained Union Jack Tank Top and guitar and set them on the floor. Trixie sputtered as she stared at the Brit's rock hard six pack abs and well toned biceps. Having seen his torso before, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Vinyl and Fluttershy weren't affected, but the rest of the girls were. Twilight, Sunset, Rarity and Pinkie Pie blushed as they looked around the gym, trying to keep their eyes off Casey's torso. Rainbow and Applejack couldn't look away while Trixie's cronies fainted.

"Something the matter, Ms. Great and Powerful?" Casey teased.

"I-if you think showing off your god-like body will shut me up, well, it's working, so stop it!" Trixie shouted and looked away. Laughing, Casey put on a fresh Union Jack tank top, letting the girls around him turn back to normal.

"Attention students, we have determined which eight bands will move on, and which eight have been eliminated," Vice Principal Luna announced. The entire gym hushed while the TV monitor flashed briefly, revealing the 16 bands under the _Challenger Round_ bracket, yet with a jumbled up order. The heart pounding music from _Who Wants to be a Millionaire _began to play.

"The first band moving on is: The Dazzlings!" Celestia announced as The Dazzlings' name jumped to the bracket under _Contender Round. _The second band going on will be, The Rainbooms!" The Rainboom's name jumped to the second column.

"YES!" Rainbow Dash pumped her fist and the rest of the band breathed a sigh of relief.

"The third band: Trixie & the Illusions," Luna took over announcing.

"Good choice principals," Trixie bragged.

"The fourth band moving on will be, The Flash Sentry Experience," Celestia said. Flash's band jumped up and high-fived each other while Flash glared at Casey and Twilight. "The fifth band, Bulk Biceps!"

"YEAAAAAHHHHH!" The steroid fueled athlete clenched his fists in victory.

"The sixth band going to the Contender Round will be Octavia and her Cello!" Luna made her name flash onto the second bracket. At this point, the remaining ten bands were starting to get nervous, even Animal Instinct was beginning to get a little worried.

"Don't worry girls, I'm proud of you no matter what," Casey reminded the Crusaders.

"Only two spots left, and ten bands that could take a spot," Luna reminded. "The seventh and penultimate band to go on will be, Candied Heartstrings." Lyra and Bon Bon squealed in delight and hugged each other closely.

"And, the eight and final band to go to the Contender Round with the other seven bands is," Celestia purposefully paused to create tension. The members of Atomic Mass, Fifty-Below Zero, Animal Instinct, Comedy and Tragedy, The Dark Horses, Diamond Spoons, Slicers 'N' Dicers, Flashbulb City and The Eco Kids all held their breath as Luna announced the final band.

"ANIMAL INSTINCT!" She declared. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom threw up their hands in jubilation and hugged each other while jumping up and down in place. Vinyl and Casey gave a strong hug to each other before pecking each other on the lips. The eight bands that were eliminated all started throwing slanders at the bands that moved on.

"Aw you just hate the environment!" The leader of the Eco Kids shouted.

"Shut up you stupid Leaf Licker!" Flash Sentry shouted back.

"THIS is a true tragedy!" One of the members of Comedy and Tragedy declared in an overdramatic tone and fell to her knees.

"We'll see if I'll even document the rest of the Battle of the Bands!" Photo Finish threatened.

"Only muffins can cure my heartache!" Derpy munched on a muffin. While the bands started to verbally murder each other, The Dazzlings stood idly by, enjoying the chaos that they had created.

"And now girls, we pit sister against sister, then there'll be no stopping us from getting the power we so deserve from the Rainbooms," Adagio cackled, "for once the three with sisters fall, the rest will follow," she smirked.

"But how are we gonna do that Adagio?" Sonata questioned.

"For once, I'm glad you asked Sonata," Adagio pulled her and Aria into a whisper.

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Any band names you see that were not mentioned in the movie were made up by me, and no I'm not bragging. The only ones I'm proud of are Animal Instinct and Fifty-Below Zero. The rest I know are bleh. The only band name I didn't come up with was Atomic Mass. That was the original name for Pete Willis, Rick Savage and Tony Kenning's band before Joe Elliott suggested Deaf Leopard and either Steve Clark or Rick Savage changed it to the spelling we all know today: Def Leppard. And yes, I believe Atomic Mass is a terrible name.<p>

Alright, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I had work, my other story to work on and my dad and I have been reflooring our entire house. I hope you all enjoyed the song Animal Instinct sang. This chapter goes out to the biggest AC/DC fan that follows this story: Stumbledore. Here you go buddy, I hope Animal Instinct did ya proud! Next time, we see Adagio's plan to pit sister against sister be put in place.

I do NOT own You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC.


End file.
